


Atonement

by fluffychanel



Series: Detained Series [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, M/M, m-preg, uke!Aizen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffychanel/pseuds/fluffychanel
Summary: Magnetism: attract and repulse, push and pull, gravitational physics, could Kisuke explain it in any other way? The natural and physical phenomena, a constant occurrence between him and Sousuke, mixed in with a form of domesticity and what do you get? The Urahara and Aizen household.
Relationships: Urahara Kisuke/Aizen Sousuke
Series: Detained Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/515221
Comments: 32
Kudos: 16





	1. Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Character death=> Loss of child! Family life, I’m putting this as a warning, because not everyone likes family life in fictions. And M-preg. 
> 
> Third instalment of the Detained series. So you will need to read the first two. Regarding the Character death in this one: the loss of child is the character death, so don’t worry, it’s not meant for Aizen or Urahara.  
>    
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it's characters, storyline, etc. All rights belong to Tite Kubo.

****

**Chapter 1: Getaway**

“Daichi...” Kisuke tried to conciliate the discontented toddler, the twins would be turning three in a month, but Daichi remained having uncontrollable fits. The terrible twos should have passed, but Daichi remained stuck in that phase since he was born if he had to believe Sousuke.

He glanced at Sousuke, who was driving.

Sousuke owning a license had been a life-safer, the brunet could go shopping for groceries or necessities when Kisuke was busy. It relieved Kisuke of those mundane tasks and it gave Sousuke something to do. Because if Sousuke became bored, he became fixated on something and that was never a good thing.

The only problem with teaching Sousuke how to drive was his lover’s lack of respect for the rules. Sousuke didn’t abide to the speed limits, not even with the kids on the backseat.

That reckless driving had to stop, especially with the kids on board.

He repeated for Sousuke to decelerate while he looked in the back of the car at their twins.

Koichi was still his happy self, the little one kept himself occupied with two action figures while his twin was screaming and crying in rage.

It had been a while since he and Sousuke had some private time again, and since that one dinner with Azuchi, he and Sousuke had made a promise to reserve a night out for the two of them every once in a while. So they were now on their way to drop off Daichi and Koichi at Kira and Gin’s. It wouldn’t be the first time that they had dropped off the twins at either Yoruichi and Soi Fon’s place or Kira and Gin’s.

But since their little getaway was going to involve a whole weekend, it would be the first time that the kids would sleep over at someone else. He had tried to explain this as carefully as possible and while Koichi had taken this relatively the right way, Daichi did not want to be left alone.

Their first time sleeping over somewhere differently than in their little beds at home, might seem daunting to the children. And he should have perhaps explained it better than a simple, “Your father and I will be going on a weekend so you won’t be with us for the entirety of those days.” 

Because Daichi’s current state was the result of that declaration...

When the car stopped before a red light, Kisuke reached behind him to wipe away the kid’s tears. “It will only be for one night.” he encouraged the little one.

While Sousuke said, “Cease it.”

Kisuke glanced at Sousuke who had positioned the rear-view mirror so he could see them.

“You’re making it worse, stop giving him attention.”

He glanced back at Daichi who was glaring at the back of Sousuke’s head before looking back at Kisuke with his tear streaked face. “Bu’ wanna...” Daichi had stretched out a hand to Sousuke only to relocate it into Kisuke’s direction instead. “daddy...”

“No, you can’t come. The place we’re staying has no facilities for kids.” the ‘hotel’ they would be staying at was no place for children. Children were likely made there...but...

The negative answer that Daichi received was not the answer the little one had been hoping for and the crying increased.

Sousuke sighed exaggeratedly. “My child, hush up or do I need to come back there?”

Sousuke had never laid a hand on their twins, but since his lover’s patience never stretched far to begin with, Sousuke had on multiple occasions been seconds away from doing just that, if Kisuke had not interfered on time.

Daichi’s literal terrible twos was just the limit to Sousuke’s self-restraint. Perhaps the twins needed their own sort of distraction too. From the moment they turned three, Kisuke thought of introducing them to kindergarten. Socialisation with other kids their age and mental stimulation would serve as a good practice to get accustomed to compulsory primary school in the future. 

Kisuke wanted to get them in the rhythm of human children as fast as possible. It had done Ururu and Jinta good as well.

“No!!” Daichi said defiantly, although it remained a mystery to what he was disagreeing to. It could have been Sousuke’s threat or the request to be quiet...

Either way it didn’t help in silencing the kid.

Gin and Kira lived a good thirty minutes from them, which was a wonderful trip along with a fussy toddler in the back. Gin’s previous studio had been swapped out for a bigger ground level apartment with two bedrooms. Much to Kira’s delight since he had been hoping to spare that bedroom for when Daichi and Koichi could sleep over. 

When they finally arrived, Kisuke unclasped Daichi from his carseat and took the little one in his arms when Daichi refused to get out of the car. Putting Daichi on the ground, made the kid promptly drop down to sit on the concrete next to the car as a next show of defiance.

Normally Sousuke was fairly reluctant in visiting his former right hand man, but right now Sousuke was faster at the front door than Koichi, whom just loved visits to uncle Kira.

“Listen here,” Kisuke said while crouching down to his son’s level. “You’re going to be doing lots of fun things,” Daichi’s cries had decreased to occasional hiccups. He fanned the little one lightly to cool down his temperature. Daichi’s face was flushed as a result of the excessive crying. “Before you know it, we’ll be back here. You’re going to enjoy yourself.”

“Nooo!!” Daichi disagreed with a whine.

The twins had both progressed grandiosely in speech since a year, but Daichi’s favourite vocabulary had become the single monosyllable word. 

The meltdown restarted when he picked up Daichi and got worse when he handed the kid over to a practically radiating Kira. Kisuke’s hair was then clutched tightly in order to prevent him from leaving so he had to carefully disentangle himself from Daichi’s fistful before he could take a step back.

“Keep him busy.” he advised Kira.

Meanwhile Sousuke was threatening Gin with something or another, a regular occurrence actually. Because the two were still like cats and dogs and yet there had to be an odd fondness between them. Because Yoruichi had offered to host the sleepover for the twins and Sousuke had chosen Gin over her anyways... 

He quickly said his farewell to Koichi in order to handle the goodbye in an efficient way. Spending too much time trying to console the fussy twin would indeed make it worse...

He saw Sousuke trying the same with said emotional bomb, but the brunet was not allowed to hug their inconsolable child when Daichi stubbornly turned away and answered Sousuke with his favourite word, “No!” 

Kisuke steered Sousuke away at that moment, before a rant on proper behaviour followed... because that would take a while...

As Sousuke got into the driver’s seat again, Kisuke gave a quick last wave. It broke his heart to see Daichi almost clustered to the window while crying out to them. He didn’t know if he got it worse or the kids. 

He trusted Kira though, the timid blond had done a wonderful job of babysitting the last few times, and he knew Kira would call if anything was wrong. Kisuke would be faster there than anyone could say Shunpo.

But even with the peace and quiet in the car, Sousuke remained driving aggressively. It even got worse...

“Pull over.” the tone he used translated he wasn't playing around anymore. He inclined his head the second the car was brought to a standstill and Sousuke looked his way.

Getting Sousuke to start talking was never a problem, but when the conversation held deeper meanings, especially those involving emotions, Sousuke was suddenly a tightly closed book. Confessions were something Kisuke practically needed to pry out of Sousuke.

Sousuke’s head turned back into the direction of the road, before he shrugged listlessly. “...It’s just...The children are away and you don’t know what a relief that brings me. Does that make me a horrible parent?” the voice crack at the end of the sentence made Kisuke reach out.

He put a hand on Sousuke’s knee and softened his own hard stare. “No..., Sousuke, of course not. It just shows that you’re not a machine.”

It was okay to admit that parenting was hard. They had already established that they needed a break now and then, not from the role as parents themselves, but to have some sort of alone time as a couple, as opposed to playing house as daddy and father. The domesticity that they had fallen into was great, it gave them something to live for instead of giving their lives to a society that deemed them as disposable anyways. But that didn’t mean that now and then everything became too much.

And it was just fine to say that out loud, no shame at all. 

“I love my children.” Sousuke stressed and his lover’s leg fidgeted underneath his palm.

Kisuke gave him another squeeze. “I know that, you don’t have to explicitly mention it.”

Sousuke didn’t have to explain himself in that regard. Sure Sousuke’s interactions with their children were different from his own, Sousuke was less affectionate but that didn’t mean that he was less devoted to their sons. Sousuke revealed that devotion in different ways, he didn’t explicitly need to crawl on the play rug with the kids or roughhouse in general... 

Like Kisuke did.

Sousuke’s emotions were a little stunted anyways, yet Kisuke had seen countless of moments were those interactions could be called nothing but genuine love. And just with simple gestures even, the way Sousuke’s face softened when reading to the children or the way Sousuke caressed a palm over their foreheads when they returned after a date-night and the twins were already put in bed by whomever was babysitting them. Those moments were precious and a true token of his lover’s attachment. 

“No...I need to tell you...I don’t want to be like... _him_.” After all this time Kisuke was still surprised when he heard that hitch in Sousuke’s voice.

It remained Sousuke’s biggest fear: being perceived as not his perfectly imposed self or worse being compared to his father, who had never acknowledged Sousuke for who he was. But that would never be the case, there was no comparison possible, from what Kisuke understood about Daigo, Sousuke was miles apart from the Soul King’s brother.

It was all just in Sousuke’s head. The Demons of the past that dared to resurface now and then...

Kisuke unclasped himself and pulled Sousuke in a half embrace, as much as he could comfort his lover in their tightly enclosed space. He heard Sousuke’s strained, “No.” and felt Sousuke’s struggles to push him away.

Really, and Sousuke wondered where Daichi had gotten that resolute defiance from...

He kissed Sousuke’s temple and softly encouraged to let out the pressure of keeping those emotions always behind a tight lock. Because whenever Kisuke did touch the handle of that locked door, he knew a flood of emotions was ready to burst. The trembling form in his arms told him as much.

Kisuke knew more than a couple of tears would have escaped from that flood, he could feel the collar of his haori getting wet. He stroked calmly through Sousuke’s hair, that for once wasn’t tightly pushed back by gel. Whenever it was date night or when they had visitors, Sousuke’s signature look normally returned in an instant. 

The cars zoomed passed them, but besides the noises of the busy road and the radio, it was quiet.

After a while he heard Sousuke’s heavy sigh, before his lover straightened back into the driver’s seat. “Let’s get going or the weekend is over before we even arrived.”

“Are you sure I don’t need to take over?” His hand was already seconds away from opening the passenger’s door. Even if Sousuke’s distraught state had calmed, Kisuke wanted to make sure that everything was alright.

“I’m fine, really. I just needed to say that.” Sousuke said with a waning smile, eyes still slightly red, while starting the car.

Kisuke contemplated those words while giving Sousuke another once over.

“Kisuke, I’m fine.” Sousuke repeated.

It would be fine. But the last thing he needed to do now was taking away Sousuke’s ‘control’.

Sousuke’s driving style calmed down considerably as well after that. So maybe, yeah, Sousuke’s dam had teared, but it was patched up again, ready to go. 

\----

They parked at their destination and Kisuke was suddenly met with Sousuke’s narrowed eyes. “Do not tell me this is our hotel.”

“It is.” he responded. “You don’t like it?”

Sousuke’s incredulous stare worsened as Kisuke wisely averted their gaze to take out their reservations from the dashboard-locker. “It’s a sex hotel.” Sousuke deadpanned.

“Mahh...” Kisuke disagreed carefully. “Love motel.” he stepped out immediately just in case Sousuke exploded.

Was it really that bad? He looked around at the other accommodations that screamed cheap rentals. Oh well...he had expected a better neighbourhood at least. There was no green, everything was concrete with parking lots squeezed together, which was the same for the buildings actually...

Alright, it was a little dreary.

He went around the car to open Sousuke’s door in an attempt to nudge him out.

“I’m not being brought on a weekend to spend the entirety of it in bed.”

In the shower, against the wall, the bathroom counters... it wouldn’t be just the bed. 

Was it that bad though? The twins toddled too often into their room at random times so their one on one time was a quick get off. And Kisuke rather had something else than a quick crawl over Sousuke to slam it home. 

“It doesn’t necessarily have to be the bed-” Kisuke’s suggestion ended in an, “Ouch!” when Sousuke hit him as soon as he tried to urge his lover out. “Hey, don’t be violent, it’s a respectable love hotel, for the act of violent love I should have made an appointment in a different area of town.”

He received a forceful push that made him take a step back, but when he was aware that Sousuke was trying to close the door again, he held out a palm before he could be squished in between the door and the car.

“You do not seem to get it do you? You are such a clever sentimental schmuck, but sometimes you can be so clueless,” Sousuke squeezed his temple. “you are such an imbecile!”

“Aizen,” he responded in warning. “no need to become frank.” he said after watching their surroundings to make sure their lover’s spat wasn't noticed by anyone.

“You’re a sex addict!”

“Will you not say that so loud?” Kisuke conciliated with a raise of his hands. Granted no head would turn at those words in this neighbourhood...but still. Besides, he was no sex-addict, he just...loved giving Sousuke some...lovin’.

“You don’t mind spending money on a sleazy hotel that needs to be paid by the hour, but taking me to a fancy four star hotel is too much of a hustle?”

“Listen,” Sousuke waved a dismissive hand, which Kisuke tried to capture until it was practically slapped in his direction. “you have it all mixed up. this is a respectable hotel, not the kind you pay by hour...” by 24 hours actually... “It just has a more romantic atmosphere, isn’t that what you want?”

Sousuke snorted.

“Ey,” he nudged Sousuke’s shoulder, but his touch was shrugged off... “our last time out I took you to that renowned fish restaurant.”

“I dislike fish, you know that.”

It was five stars though... Okay yeah, he had won one of the free tickets with a raffle at the street festival in their neighbourhood...

“You know what, the next time...” Sousuke’s death stare turned back to him. “...you can...” he could barely get it over his lips, but if he wanted to survive this weekend. “...choose.”

Oh his poor wallet...

Sousuke’s eyes narrowed even further, but it turned more into a grin, an evil grin. “You get the suitcase.”

Okay! Totally worth getting bankrupt over Sousuke’s choice of outing next time if it meant spending the weekend here. That was as sure of a permission that he would get. 

Their suitcase was heavy. It was stuffed with an abundance of clothes that belonged to Sousuke. Kisuke had only squeezed two pairs of new underwear in there while his lover had practically taken his whole wardrobe...

The weekend had been a surprise, but Kisuke had given Sousuke the hint that he shouldn’t bring any summer wear or swimming trunks for that matter... In fact a change of clothes would be fine, but not every piece of clothing his lover owned...

While entering their ‘hotel’, there was no receptionist that greeted them though, he grimaced lightly at the look he could foresee Sousuke giving him. But he wisely didn’t check. Impersonal it may be, but it was also very futuristic. All the available rooms had a theme and screens made it clear what each theme would look like through a couple of pictures.

He would have to insert money into an automatic device that would then spit out their key card apparently as he inspected the instructions. 

“Which theme would you like?” he questioned.

The honey-moon suite was the only one that looked remotely expensive. The heart-shaped petals on the queen sized bed were maybe somewhat romantic, and the bathroom, completely windowed...nice! But he doubted that Sousuke would like the idea behind the suite. If anything this was not the kind of place he should take Sousuke if he ever got the courage or the timing right to ask Sousuke to be his officially. He would surely be castrated by the end of their honeymoon.

Then there was the typical love motel room: red walls, heart-shaped bed, extravagant curtains and tacky lights. But...Sousuke would hate it.

The one with the mirrored ceiling was promising in his mind as well, alas probably not to Sousuke.

“Eh?” he inquired, only to come to the conclusion that Sousuke was nowhere near him.

“If you dare pick the heart-shaped bed you will rue the nights...” 

Didn’t he already in those occasions that he had wronged Sousuke with a seemingly meaningless futility? 

He followed Sousuke’s voice into the small kitchenette that was available for guests. It included a couple of vending machines with instant meals, warm and cold drinks, snacks, an instant coffee machine and a water cooker. The water cooker was probably the only freebie exclusive to guests...

“I believe the heart-shaped bed vibrates.” he informed Sousuke with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

When Sousuke approached him, Kisuke buffed himself up, slightly on edge because his teasing was no doubt instilling wrath inside of his lover. And that wry smile was also a little disconcerting.

Sousuke’s hand then squeezed into his pocket, which stirred his loins until he felt his wallet being pulled out...

“I’d like to have some tea.” 

The tea needed to be bought?!!

Kisuke inspected the little packages next to the water-cooker, but it turned out it was just sugar instead. Cheap ass accommodation indeed. He wouldn’t say that out loud though, Sosuke was capable of trading in their motel for a five star version...

His own enthusiasm was already dwindling fast. He inspected a couple of the vending machines himself and the bottle of champagne, probably the most expensive item, momentarily did catch his interest. But he knew that if he set it up even more like a love motel, Sousuke would truly leave him with blue balls...

He turned back to Sousuke, fidgeting to finally pick out a theme when his lover started the water cooker. Sousuke was deliberately stretching time of that he was sure. Some sort of deep seethed revenge... 

While it had only been his intention to spruce up their alone time...

“Mhh champagne...” Sousuke praised while waiting on his tea. 

“Some bubbles to raise a glass or two.” Kisuke encouraged. But he rather the bubbles were the cheaper variant from the supermarket... He was about to _carefully_ attest that to his lover, he didn’t have enough cash physically with him anyways, when Sousuke had already inserted his bankcard. 

Watching Sousuke meticulously type in his code was painful to watch though and he averted his eyes to the next vending machine.

“Ho!” So not everything stuffed in those machines was food, well not really... He bounced practically on the balls of his feet when met with the various flavours and colours of condoms and lube. “Chocolate flavoured?” he mused. Now that was a vending machine that he could insert billions of coins into... 

The big bottle of champagne was practically punched in his stomach next, he barely held on to it as Sousuke joined him before the God’s sent machine. The lights inside of it practically gleamed like a halo.

“Vanilla.”

He had expected Sousuke to push him away from that machine fast, but to have Sousuke suggest one of the flavours... He was actually afraid Sousuke was teasing him, even though, that was his own hard earned cash and he could just rip his wallet out of Sousuke’s hands...

He sometimes had to walk on egg shells, Sousuke was anything but easy to please and exceptionally demanding. Which was the way Kisuke liked it actually, he was basically torturing himself mostly... 

But with the other’s consent, he was kind of quick to grab his wallet and get the vanilla flavoured one. He could maybe even persuade Sousuke to try out, “How about peach?” for obvious reasons.

Maybe not that self-evident when Sousuke raised an eyebrow in confusion. “You don’t even like peach.”

And vanilla was so...well vanilla...

“I do.” Kisuke nodded eagerly to prove his point and demonstrated exactly why when Sousuke bend over to take out the small bottle of vanilla flavoured lubrication. He took a good squeeze at that perfect ass. He delightfully felt the muscles in his palms flexing in reaction to his grab. 

Sousuke still berated him for holding his hand in public if it wasn’t dark enough... On occasions he was able to truly show his affections while out, while Sousuke reciprocated those only when in need of something or another.

So to have Sousuke allowing his squeezing palm free rein... Sure there was nobody around but...

Both of the flavoured lubes were stacked into his already full hands so he had to rearrange his grip anyways...

“Oh!” He had just seen the colourful beads before Sousuke could drag him away. He felt like a kid in a candy store. If he could, he would have been making those grabby motions that the twins made whenever visiting the candy aisle in the supermarket. “The edible underwear!”

Sousuke scrunched up his face. “Edible?” he questioned as if he just ate something revolting.

“Oh yeah...I would eat that out of your ass.” Stuffing his face between those perfect cheeks was just heavenly. “I mean...I eat your ass any-”

“It’s fine!” Sousuke interrupted him with a finality and practically jabbed at the buttons to extract the sugary thong. Kisuke was grinning like mad by then, Sousuke might be acting like he wanted nothing to do with the underwear, but the fact that Sousuke abided was an indirect accord.

Besides the way Sousuke’s thighs shook as Kisuke munched at his core was proof enough. Sousuke wanted that thong as much as he did. 

He was dragged away from the machine afterwards though... 

Instead of stacking the underwear in his loaded hands, Sousuke tried to shove the item in their suitcase. With such determination as if he was trying to bury it forever...

Kisuke chuckled at his ministrations. “Which theme would you like?” he repeated, eager to finally get to business. 

“Just pick something, I don’t mind.”

Oh but Sousuke would mind...

Fine though, Kisuke would choose one of the themes that didn’t scream sex-motel the second you set foot in the room. He had settled on something that was questionable in terms of putting it in 24hours fashion, but... everyone’s preferences were their own business. And if he had to be honest, his choice might still earn him some pointers, since the prison and hospital theme would have Sousuke turning their weekend in a true bloody crime scene...

Sousuke didn’t even glance at the theme as Kisuke called out their room number and storey. Located on the third floor, of course Sousuke chose the stairs, knowing full well Kisuke was transporting their entire loot. While Sousuke was only carrying his tea. 

But he didn’t mind hauling their goods when in the hallway he was faced with another one of those amazing vending machines. It actually surpassed the sensationalising sensualism when it also housed, “Dildos, they got toys here.” he didn’t know why he had actually whispered that, given their establishment...

Sousuke was already long since at their destined door. 

Sousuke made an explicit motion to come on over, and although Kisuke wanted to return that gesture, because well...some of those things would look gorgeous lodged in that tight ass... yet he settled on the thought that he could return at any given moment to the holy machine. With or without Sousuke there to accompany him. 

The lewd moans coming from one of the rooms made him practically skip towards Sousuke.

“What in the seven Hells...” Sousuke griped when Kisuke unlocked the door.

Oh come on, Sousuke hadn’t even stepped one foot in...

But as he himself did that exactly, he was kind of regretting his choice already...

Alright the monochromatic silver lining on the walls and floor was monotonous. The ceiling was black and the little twinkling lights that were supposed to resemble stars looked to be coming straight out of a toy store...

As soon as they closed the door it made a sealing noise as if they just entered a space-ship. And while the pipes and high-tech decorations blended smoothly into the futuristic design, the flashing lights and all the buttons would keep someone of Daichi and Koichi’s age entertained... 

Okay, he had maybe envisioned the theme a little differently... It looked awesome on the pictures though! 

Sousuke seemed a little spaced out himself as he listlessly set his tea cup on top of a rock shaped nightstand. His lover then seated himself on the edge of the pod, which was supposed to be their bed.

“What kind of theme is this?”

“Space.” he remarked sheepishly while running a hand through his hair. Oh gosh, he hoped he hadn’t screwed up. “You said I could choose...” he added as an afterthought.

“I didn’t want anything that would transport us straight into a brothel, but this...” Sousuke gestured around them. “Where is the romance?”

“Well...we could spruce it up.” Kisuke inclined with the bottle of champagne. “With a couple of glasses you won’t even mind the surroundings anymore...”

Sousuke’s lips pursed in that tell tale sign and he longingly looked around. “The room might be eluding to the fact that we’re up high, but I don’t like to be actually...high.”

He set the bottles aside and rolled the suitcase closer to what he assumed was supposed to be a closet. All those shell encased objects were honestly a mystery unless he tried to open all. “Are you gonna unpack?”

He heard another heavy sigh, guess that meant indirectly no, before Sousuke opened a couple of doors, all storage except one, which was their bathroom. Completely black and white from the glimpse Kisuke got. Sousuke then changed course to approach him. Kisuke braced himself yet again and was practically ready to relent and allow Sousuke to pick another accommodation for them, because Sousuke pawing and nitpicking at the lapels of his flowery haori was dangerous. Like a cat that was ready to unleash their claws. 

“I had high hopes for this weekend.” Kisuke swallowed before forcing a sheepish smile, because inquiring if Sousuke’s hopes were met was futile. “I thought you would be pampering me...” Sousuke’s head tilted and Kisuke mimicked the position unconsciously, trying to keep an eye on those viciously sharp features. “Because I sure had something in store for you.” the hem of the yellow shirt he wore underneath his haori was yanked before the cloth was let go off.

Oh?

When Sousuke turned around to their suitcase and started rummaging in it, Kisuke tried to take a peek of what he had failed to notice when stuffing his boxers in there.

The red thing that Sousuke swirled around his finger made Kisuke take a grab at it, he had only seen what seemed to be a bow. Sousuke still needed to wrap his gift?

But then he saw where Sousuke’s package had to be placed, Sousuke’s literal package. The soft cloth, satin apparently, would encase Sousuke’s balls and cock nicely. And the back... the thong had a single red string with a bow attached to it.

He could already picture the sight vividly, Sousuke was the gift!

He near groaned and was about to unclasp Sousuke’s belt to wrap that present himself, when Sousuke started walking backwards. With a sassy shake of his pointer finger, Sousuke put an end to Kisuke’s ministrations.

Kisuke still got a hold of the red little number though.

“Oh you want to wear it, Kisuke?” Sousuke inquired salaciously while sensually leaning against the bathroom doorframe.

“Nah... I leave that to you sweet cheeks, I’m just gonna help you get in these.” When Sousuke held out a hand, expecting the thong back, Kisuke yanked at that wrist to have Sousuke pulled into his arms. Sousuke palmed his sternum in reaction, pushing him back instead. His lover still held something else squeezed inside of his other hand, but Kisuke couldn’t get a good look at it.

Sousuke then decided to use the underwear in a push and pull fashion, yet the string threatened to stretch so much that it would just slip from Sousuke’s hips. So Kisuke let go anyways, Sousuke’s hurried escape into the bathroom made Kisuke step it up a notch with a flash-step. He embraced Sousuke from behind, successfully hindering his lover’s flee.

Yet his locking hold was being pried apart. “Why in such a hurry?” he asked confusedly. The jingle of keys that fell out of Sousuke’s tightly squeezed fist momentarily gave him some advantage to turn Sousuke around when his lover tried to bend down. 

He was met with eyes that practically twinkled in mischief. “I want it to be a surprise.”

“I rather wrap you in it myself.” he admitted with a lopsided smile, yet Sousuke took a step back and the bathroom door was slammed into his face.

...

Alright. Sometimes it was Sousuke’s way or the highway... Scratch that, most of the times.

Not a second later he heard what he presumed was the shower running, so all was still good. In fact to get himself ready for that incredible gorgeous sight, he quickly divested himself of his own clothes. He then jumped in bed naked, bare his hat, waiting.

Sousuke always took a long time in the bathroom, and knowing what was coming his way made it even harder to be patient. It would be worth it though.

Or so he thought, yet when the bathroom door finally opened again, Sousuke was still clothed. There was a hint of red visible though below Sousuke’s waistband as his lover picked up the fallen keys. 

Sousuke fidgeted a bit with the keys before coming to stand in front of the bed with a befuddled expression at Kisuke’s languid stretch on the bed. 

Kisuke mimicked that confused stare before questioning, “Uhm?...Do I have the pleasure of unwrapping you completely?” Yet when his clothes were thrown back towards him, that was probably not the case. “I can’t really follow anymore.” 

Especially not when Sousuke started walking towards the door.

“We’re going to sightsee. I already told you, I’m not going to spend the day in bed.”

“And your tea?”

Sousuke gave a dismissive wave before already opening the door, Kisuke covered up his cock immediately before anyone in the hallway could peek into their room.

That intentional tease! He slumped over, guess his present had to wait... 

\----

Kisuke looked in the mirror of the elevator, his eyes were trained on Sousuke’s behind. Those pants if he remembered correctly were rather low waist, too bad the belt was thick enough to hide the bow that would have otherwise peeked out. Even then, Sousuke’s shirt was tucked neatly into those pants, hiding any evidence of the thong whatsoever...

He urged Sousuke into a hug, a quick show of affection before they returned to the ground floor, but his hands couldn’t squeeze into Sousuke’s back-pockets when the car keys were jingled into his face.

It was a whole cluster of keys and keychains, along with two holders for tiny pictures of their sons.

He reluctantly took the keys and followed Sousuke out of the elevator.

It was honestly somewhat useless to drive around the neighbourhood, nothing but cheap motels, hostels and warehouses. Definitely not anything that would accommodate Sousuke’s expensive taste palette. 

Yet Sousuke was doing his best to fill in their day though, he was currently browsing through his phone on the lookout for anything nearby.

“There’s a mall.”

Kisuke glanced fleetingly at Sousuke’s wide grin, but he didn’t answer. If Sousuke wanted to visit the mall, fine but it would be without Kisuke accompanying him shop in, shop out. If it was one of those naughty shopping sprees where Kisuke could pick a couple of those little numbers, yeah, but else... 

It cost money and Sousuke deliberately stretched time before finally finding that one piece he wanted. 

It was boring...while they could have otherwise spend that time in between the sheets.

But fortunately Sousuke’s directions didn’t lead him to the mall. “Rice museum?” he read the notice as he drove unto the parking lot. “Since when are you interested in the production process of rice?”

Sousuke gave an indicating nod, “It’s informative, aren’t you curious?” as if he had been waiting his whole life on that museum.

Kisuke shrugged, he wasn’t really interested, at least not on that moment.

And the production process of rice through the ages was just time consuming...

As if Sousuke wanted to extend his revenge...

It certainly felt that way, because Sousuke was extremely touching, squeezing himself in front of Kisuke, pelvis flattened to butt, while inspecting one of the many portraits. The keys were also taken out of his pocket and rattled into his face when Kisuke was finally concentrating on something. It was just...torture. 

Sousuke’s suggestion of, “Let’s go out to eat.” couldn’t have come any sooner. 

\----

Kisuke glanced at his phone when he got a Line notification. Their ‘Deserter group’ consisted of quite a bit of Soul Society escapees, including him and Sousuke, Ichigo, Inoue, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Grimmjow, Gin and Kira. 

It started as an emergency communication platform to reach everyone at once, but it had turned into what the app was made for: social media.

Because the family photo of Ichigo, Inoue and their two year old, Kazui had the words, ‘Exciting news coming soon!!!!!’ floating above the picture.

He showed it to Sousuke, even though his lover got the notification as well. But Sousuke simply sipped from his tea and averted his gaze to their neighbouring table.

They were waiting on their dinner currently.

“You think they’re expecting?” How wonderful news. 

“Your golden boy has become a disgrace.” 

He raised a brow at Sousuke’s disrelishing tone, how so? Ichigo was living the dream with his family. “My...golden boy?”

“He has become such a disappointment.” Sousuke scoffed. 

What had Ichigo done wrong? “To you?”

“To Grimmjow.” Sousuke stressed. “He has used my Espada and discarded him when he was no longer needed, and then he dares to flaunt his spawn on the emergency chat...” 

It was no longer an emergency chat, for months it had become a source to simply keep in touch and Sousuke was aware of that. Plus Sousuke was the last person to accuse another of using his Espada...

Yet it was endearing the way Sousuke thought to protect Grimmjow’s honour.

“He made the right choice.” he didn’t like going into Ichigo’s business, the young man was old enough to draw his own conclusions out of life. But, “Inoue got pregnant, Ichigo had to take his responsibility.”

But Sousuke continued with his own version, “A failure to take responsibility is the cursed inheritance on all Shiba members it seems...”

He wisely didn’t continue that topic although he still pondered what the exciting news could be. Baby news might not be shared over the app, after Soi Fon’s devastating loss, the topic of babies was a hard one to breach.

And with reason, the two women had undergone quite the journey of adapting to the human world, -Yoruichi was actually already indoctrinated enough- and after a difficult decision to keep her assaulter’s baby, Soi Fon had lost it...

No, it couldn’t be baby news at all.

He couldn’t really speculate with Sousuke though.

The telltale sound of rattling keys resounded as Sousuke took the bundle of keychains out of his haori’s pocket to place it on the table. He inclined his head, but their food arrived at that moment.

And when the waiter was gone, it completely escaped his mind, since they got a call from Kira. A rather panicky call of, “Daichi doesn’t want to sleep, I’ve tried everything, he has his pacifier,” he saw Sousuke roll his eyes. The mission of bye bye binky, sadly hadn’t been a success. “he drank milk before bedtime, he has his doggy,...” Daichi’s crying in the background could be heard all the way to Sousuke’s seat opposite him.

Sousuke made a gesture to give him his phone, only to gripe a vexed, “Let him cry it out.” at his screen.

That wouldn't work...not while Daichi wasn’t at home. Kisuke instead suggested to hand over Daichi, perhaps he could sooth his inconsolable son throughout talking. “Daichi, sweety,” he called out trough the distraught sobs. “It’s daddy here,” 

He couldn’t say much more or he was cut off with, “No! I wanna-”

“You want to talk to father?”

The relentless crying quit for a second so Daichi could mumble a, “Yesh!” in between sniffles.

Kisuke wanted to motion a conciliating gesture before handing the phone back over, but Sousuke had already taken control of his phone. “Daichi, it is way passed your bedtime, child.”

“No!”

“You are going to do as I say and go to bed this instant.”

Oh gosh... who did Sousuke think he was ordering? His army of Espada?

Of course the crying increased, so Kisuke made sure to conquer his phone back. It was hard to make himself understandable above his son’s hysterics, but he couldn’t exactly raise his voice in a full restaurant... “Daichi, sweety, if you go to bed now, it will be morning sooner and your father and I will be there then.”

There was another break in between that sobbing as Daichi croaked out, “Yesh?”

Oh that hopeful tone near broke his heart, poor baby. Well, Daichi wasn’t a baby anymore, but...

“Yeah!” he encouraged merrily. “You’ll be able to see us faster that way. I love you, Daichi, night night.” 

“Wuve you, daddy!” Daichi croaked back and besides some hiccups and sniffles the crying had relatively quieted down, Kisuke then heard some fumbling before Kira was back on the phone. 

“It’s a miracle, how did you do that?” Apparently Daichi had even voluntarily toddled off to bed himself.

“I know my children.” Kisuke boasted proudly. Kind of good timing as well, since his food was going cold. 

After some more fumbling he startled at Gin’s, “Give me Aizen!”

Kisuke held out his phone again, he didn’t need speaker when everyone was practically hearable anyways. 

“Aizen I swear if yer demon child screams one more time I’m puttin’ it in the washin’ machine!”

His phone was ripped out of his grasp so Sousuke could address Gin with a venomous, “If you lay one finger on my child I’ll be flaying you alive!”

The threat had more than one head turn towards their table, so Kisuke quickly took over again so he could add his own hushed warning of, “Gin, I’ll be helping Sousuke if that is the case, anyways until tomorrow.” 

He hung up afterwards just to end that conversation. In fact he hid his phone away so they could finally enjoy their dinner.

\----

When Kisuke saw one of their neighbouring tables’ order of ice-cream arrive, he browsed through the menu himself. He gestured at the dessert section of the menu until Sousuke shoved the set of keys even closer to his side.

It prompted Kisuke to compare the pictures of their then one year old twins, but something else caught his notice instead. It was an odd looking key chain with a button, one that he hadn’t encountered before. He was about to ask Sousuke when Sousuke interrupted, “Press it.” in his voice was a lilt that was simply alluring, implying...

Kisuke raised a brow, but did just that. Nothing happened though. He was maybe even expecting something to pop out or another on the little remote, until he heard a faint buzzing sound and Sousuke’s slight fidgeting became a lot more prominent.

He pressed it again, eyes zoned in on his lover when it suddenly dawned. So that is why Sousuke wanted to disappear inside of the bathroom. Just the idea of something already lodged inside of that tight hole, rim squeezed around the cord that no doubt held the toy inside of Sousuke. And all of that neatly wrapped in a bow...

Kisuke sucked in a breath through his teeth and pushed the button down a tad bit longer.

Meticulous control coiled, heated with just a press on the right button and Sousuke’s lips parted slightly. One of those long legs folded over the other, futilely trying to suppress the pleasure. 

Now that was a whole other dessert, one that definitely made Kisuke salivate. “Screw dessert?” he questioned delightfully and when the response he got was Sousuke licking his lips, Kisuke stood up to pay at the counter instead of wasting idle time on one of the waitresses to show up.

He still abused the button though on his way over. And just as much during the ride back to their motel. The way Sousuke’s back arched and the way Sousuke pawed at his thigh had Kisuke’s cock stiffening in a matter of seconds.

Patience did get rewarded by Sousuke, Kisuke had experienced it countless of times, it was just hard when Sousuke was anything but patient himself.

Though he didn’t complain as Sousuke’s hand disappeared inside of his loose pants. To feel his lover’s palm wounding around his hard dick made his inhibitions regarding driving mixed with pleasure completely fade away.

He still winced at that slight dryness. “Make it wet, Sousuke.” he encouraged. 

Yet when Sousuke was about to take him out of his pants to go down, he held Sousuke back. “Just your hand.” They had just stopped before a red light and his windows weren’t tinted unfortunately, so covering up Sousuke’s busy hand with the hem of his haori was still manageable in comparison to hiding Sousuke’s bobbing head.

Besides, that heavenly mouth would make him rapidly lose concentration on the road, not safe!!

And dividing his attention between the road, Sousuke’s diligent rubs and pushing that button was...already a sensory overload. 

“What shape does the vibrator have? Is it one of those egg shaped ones?” he desperately needed the imagery. 

“Pill shaped.” 

Ah...so it was one of those. It definitely had one of those cords that he could tug or steer into certain directions. Too bad he couldn’t reach it now. 

He also couldn’t continuously press that button when he had to shift gears far too often with all those traffic lights. So he admittedly sped to their motel, which would undoubtedly earn him a couple of tickets in a few days in his mailbox...

Again, worth it though!

\----

He all but pushed Sousuke up against the mirror in the elevator, while slamming that button with a ferocious intent. He captured Sousuke’s lips while enjoying his lover’s delicious squirming. 

Sousuke’s palm wasn’t only hand deep inside of Kisuke’s pants, but his zipper was already undone already.

He had a billion of questions about the vibrator, where did Sousuke get it and more importantly when? Because if Sousuke had been planning this all along then Kisuke’s surprise did fall flat... But his tongue didn’t want to leave Sousuke’s wet heat.

Too enraptured into each other, they barely noticed stopping at the wrong floor, it was only when they inched out of the elevator and were met with another couple, that it dawned.

Sousuke pushed away from him, which made Kisuke zip up again and tug the rim of his hat down while Sousuke pulled at his own collar and cleared his throat, acting his pristinely imposed self. Yet that red face and heaving chest betrayed the ravishing mess his lover was.

They wisely ignored the snickers of the couple that joined them inside of the tiny shaft.

And with a thumb on the right button, Kisuke had Sousuke practically scrambling at the handrail inside of the elevator. Hilarious actually, because it earned them a glance over the shoulder from the couple in front of them.

Well it was a love motel... No need to act proper and no shame in expressing desire in such an establishment. 

Sousuke, normally one to be so polite in public, practically pushed passed the other two when they finally did reach the third floor.

Kisuke was eager to see the slight bounce in Sousuke’s steps throughout the hallway, yet the second he pushed the button, the whole set of keys was ripped out of his grip. “Why give it to me when you knew I was going to abuse it?” he sidled up to Sousuke’s side and pulled his lover closer to whisper in his ear.

He then hooked an arm around Sousuke so he could squeeze his hand inside of those tight pants. His fingers almost immediately entangled into one of the loops of the satiny bow.

Sousuke glanced behind them, afraid they would be encountering even more bystanders, but the hall was empty. His hand was still pulled to get it out of Sousuke’s pants.

“It’s fine.” Kisuke encouraged with a nudge of his lips behind Sousuke’s ear. “This is mine,” he empathised with a squeeze of one of those ass cheeks. “and everyone is allowed to know that.” He silenced any protest with another lip-lock and steered them towards their room.

\----

The door hadn’t even sealed shut or he had Sousuke plastered against the monochromatic wall of their thematic room. He hastily pulled the hem of Sousuke’s shirt out of his pants and was about to rip the blasted fabric apart, but Sousuke’s tutting stopped him.

Why though? Even if it had ripped all the buttons straight off, Sousuke had a dozen of similar shirts still stuffed in his suitcase...

It took precious time to undo each and every button... and simultaneously undergoing that tantalising froth of Sousuke’s groin pressed against his was maddening! And damn near frustrating when one of the buttons didn’t budge!

Sousuke handed him back the keys before taking over. It had Sousuke taking the reins in teasing him again, because his lover was dawdling with those buttons.

But now that Kisuke had the magic button in his hands again...

His thumb sought the familiar knob before Sousuke’s back bowed perfectly against the wall. His slowly revealing chest jutted out, to which Kisuke dove in to nip at the exposed delicacy.

He took one of those pebbled nubs into his mouth and was rewarded by Sousuke’s pleasured sigh. He teased it with sure laps of his tongue while Sousuke’s hands pushed into his hair. His hat fell to the ground and when he looked down, aha! Sousuke’s shirt was already off as well!

He pushed the remote again for another thrilling buzz that translated into visible goosebumps on Sousuke’s skin, before he dragged Sousuke away from the wall. His own pants, loose enough simply slipped from his hips along the way. So he made quick work of getting out of his boxers as well. 

Seating himself on the edge Kisuke spread his legs and urged Sousuke in between his knees. He tugged at Sousuke’s belt so it whipped straight out of those hoops, now he could concentrate on getting Sousuke out of those pants as well.

And with every pull downwards the patch of red satin became visible, Kisuke groaned at the delectable sight. It covered Sousuke’s cock nicely while the rigid rod outlined his present without the fabric being see-through.

He nuzzled the outlining, feeling Sousuke’s cock harden gradually. Hands disappeared into his hair again, pulling just lightly as he mouthed at the satin covered shaft. His ministrations had that rod peeking out of the flimsy fabric in no time. 

The head a lewd pink that practically drew him in. Kisuke gave it a soft kiss which had Sousuke fidgeting already. Sousuke then stepped out of his pants completely and shoved it with a heel away before pushing Kisuke’s haori from his shoulders.

With his hands momentarily immobile, Kisuke licked at the satiny fabric. Which had Sousuke’s hands return to the nape of his neck, slightly begging him for that touch.

He grinned and murmured a, “Getting hot and bothered, honey?” against the fabric, he was sure the warmth of his breath would be washing over Sousuke’s need anyways. He didn’t receive an answer, but the scent of Sousuke’s arousal was thick in the air, that and the hard length, encased in red, was enough of a response.

Kisuke then let his hands trail around Sousuke, straight to those magnificent globes. He gave those ass-cheeks a firm squeeze which had Sousuke backing up obediently, giving him plenty of leverage.

His muffled laugh had those hips drawing towards his face again, eager for the warmth of his breath. And Kisuke allowed Sousuke the pleasure by letting his tongue play around with Sousuke’s cock-head. While the rest was still encased in the skimpy underwear. 

Meanwhile his hands gripped around in the back, tracing that thin strip that disappeared in that gorgeous valley. He tugged at it experimentally and Sousuke’s cock moved along to the fabric, he received a perfect noise from above him at the near wedgie. And those hips moved accordingly, backwards to ensure the string wasn’t pulled too tightly and forwards, back to Kisuke’s lapping tongue.

Sousuke’s need became obvious with pearly beads that squeezed out of that slit. The shiny slippery head complimented the glossy red fabric nicely.

He pried Sousuke’s hands out of his hair and pulled his lover down to share the taste of Sousuke’s need. Sousuke’s eyes were smouldering, dark with intense desire and they closed in pleasure as Kisuke’s hand caressed Sousuke’s taut balls. He bit at Sousuke’s bottom lip, tugging lightly, before whispering, “Turn around, baby, I wanna see that ass.”

Those eyes reopened and Sousuke answered him with a breathless, “Yes.” 

Sweet cheeks enhanced by red strings, the loops of the bow just above those globes held everything together. With just a tug on one of the ends he could unravel the little red thing, but Sousuke wrapped was just the alluring sight. He swatted a flat palm on one of those cheeks and the rippling jump in that flesh made him dive in for a harsh nip.

A rasping yelp sounded from Sousuke which made Kisuke give that bottom another satisfying whack. 

The dimples just above the bow were perfect, oh how he just wanted to engrave the complete picture inside of his mind forever. Because this was...everything. 

He bit at the string that ran in between Sousuke’s cheeks, tugging again to saw it teasingly back and forth. And Sousuke became that fidgety mess again. 

With a push on the button Kisuke had those thighs shivering as well, he could practically feel the vibrations ripple through the tiny string. So he held the satiny piece aside with his thumb in order to pry Sousuke’s asscheeks apart. 

Sousuke’s rim was tightened around a tiny pink cord, rapidly flexing every time Kisuke’s thumb even rubbed along the button, barely pushing. The anticipation alone had Sousuke reacting.

The tiny cord called out though. Kisuke pulled it, wanting to see Sousuke’s tight hole desperately clinging on to that pill shaped object as it peeked out. As soon as it was visible, Kisuke pressed that button again and a strangled cry and Sousuke near collapsing, had him thumbing the vibrator back inside. He then coaxed Sousuke to stand properly again, albeit on shaky legs.

He lapped at the wrinkled hole, immediately noticing that one of the bottles had been opened already. “Peach?” he mused and momentarily glanced passed Sousuke to see that the peach lube had disappeared indeed. How had he failed to see that?!

“I know that you dislike peach.” came Sousuke’s wrathful raspy whisper, so Kisuke had to retaliate with another palmed strike. The resounding snap of flesh and his own near burning hand made him admit that was a little harsh.

Sousuke’s responding, “Ah!” and that booty skipping a couple of steps forwards, out of his hold, made Kisuke tug Sousuke back at the string.

“Shh...” he shushed when Sousuke glanced behind him, okay yeah his whole palm was engraved in that ass... but it was harder to keep his reiatsu intact when all of his blood went south. 

He rubbed it soothingly though, which turned more into a delightful squeeze. He then thumbed eagerly at Sousuke’s tightened hole, rubbing and pushing. As expected it ultimately gave under the pressure and it swallowed his finger wantonly. He just wanted to feel those vibrations while he was deep inside and with a press on the right button the ripples had those hot inner walls quivering around him. 

He flattened his face into those cheeks, kissing along the valley while reducing Sousuke rhythmically into shivering trembles. Keening mewls resounded through the air with each press of the button and each wiggle of his finger. It was simply delectable.

Adding another finger, he zoned in on that breach, intently watching that hole being fucked open with his digits. He ached to join that wet delicacy.

But he savoured the thought instead by dislodging his fingers and encasing his own hard cock with the peachy substance that had been buried inside of his lover. With a rub or two, he was able to smear his own need before plunging his fingers back in Sousuke.

His other hand trailed above the red bow, briefly caressing over those dimples, before slithering along Sousuke’s spine that had bend slightly to encourage Kisuke’s prodding fingers. Oh Sousuke’s stance was perfect, his body was perfect, Sousuke was...

No need to rub Sousuke’s ego, his lover was aware.

His eyes drank in the sight of that curved back one more time, before he focused back on that sweet ass. His fingers crooked and his knuckles budged into the hard plastic, bumping it up a nudge and making Sousuke’s knees buckle again.

Sousuke must be feeling it right there, so he pulled out, smeared his cock a second time before urging Sousuke’s hips down.

Thong still held aside with a thumb, the tip of his head slid excitingly against the still winking pucker. Sousuke’s hand interfered though, a raspy whisper of, “The toy...Kisuke.” was ignored by him, because that was exactly his intent. To push passed the rim, with the toy still lodged inside. 

Because Kisuke was curious, of course. Turning on the toy had him grasping at Sousuke’s hips, indirectly forcing Sousuke down. Bottomed out with something aligning his cock inside of that wet heat had him throwing the keys to the side. He would simply burst, too intense.

Kisuke soothingly kissed in between Sousuke’s shoulder blades, nuzzling to take a breather before his frenzied need caught up. 

He started rocking shallow thrusts instead, as much as he could with Sousuke in his lap. Sousuke’s palms settled on either side of him on the bed, the leverage his lover needed to bounce up and down on his cock.

His own fumbled rocking halted, Sousuke was sliding smoothly up and down anyways. And smooshed into Sousuke’s spine, he admired the plains of Sousuke’s back again: the beautiful curve in between those shoulder blades, the nape of Sousuke’s neck where the ends of his hair were darkened by sweat, that slightly flushed skin... 

Kisuke dared to press that button again and the reaction was immediate. Widely spread thighs shook and the rhythm stopped. He didn’t continue pressing with fear of a premature release.

It were just uncoordinated slips of his thumb, whenever the whim caught up. A way to not only heighten the pleasure for Sousuke, but himself as well. He would encourage Sousuke to roll those hips again and then suddenly with a, ‘Click’ the busy hips faltered.

It was actually torture as well. Kisuke shifted just slightly, reestablishing a sure grip with his feet on the ground, which had Sousuke squirming. He stilled Sousuke’s motions and latched on to those hips forcing Sousuke more into a squat, before thrusting leisurely. With both hands no longer holding the underwear back, the string catapulted with a snap to his cock.

Oh yes! It was pressure all around...

Add that to something rubbing along the edges of his cock inside of that sweltering heat, it was simply enrapturing. Trying his luck with another thumb over the remote, had him just shy of being elbowed by Sousuke when his lover rearranged his palms on Kisuke’s shoulders instead. 

Sousuke hiked one of his feet on the edge of the bed as well, the balance completely off, but Kisuke didn’t care. Besides, Sousuke’s curling toes bespoke of his lover’s ecstasy. He really didn’t know what Sousuke was trying to do anyways, squirm out of his lap maybe? But his digging fingers in those hips didn’t allow that. Not while he was working up to that end.

But one of Sousuke’s hands left the support on his shoulder, clawing at Kisuke’s wrist. The broken whine of, “Please!” by Sousuke had him just sensical enough to let his hand be guided.

When his fist bumped into Sousuke’s leaking cock, he finally understood. Helping Sousuke a hand, he momentarily lets go of Sousuke’s hips completely, just so he could push that button again. Sousuke’s thighs were strong enough to hold that half squat.

Normally though, because the added vibrations ruined it. And when Sousuke slumped forwards, hands grasping for support at Kisuke’s knees, Kisuke’s eyes immediately zoned in on his rhythmically disappearing cock. In and out, just mesmerising.

Another squeeze of that button had Sousuke coming undone, sullying Kisuke’s hand. 

He barely allowed Sousuke to calm down from his high though, his selfish need now ensnared him, he just needed to...fuck! Hips pistoned in and out in a frenzy. 

And then...sweet release. 

He spurted thick trails of his seed deep into Sousuke.

Sousuke’s thighs kept shaking, so he softly disengaged. The cord dangled lightly as he tried to pull out the vibrator as well, but Sousuke swatted at his hand. Too sensitive indeed. He instead supported Sousuke so his lover could stretch languidly on the bed.

He himself remained seated on the edge, allowing the frenzied beating of his heart to slow down. He chuckled, that had been fantastic. He gave that wonderful ass a pat full of praise and received a painfully harsh heel into his lower back.

“Go get me some tea.” Sousuke drawled.

And the reins were ripped out of his hands again. Oh well...totally worth it though!

-0-

They returned earlier than planned the next day, they both missed the kids, yes even Sousuke had admitted to it out loud.

Just to see those two bundles of joy again... well...

They both were only exiting the car or the front door to the Ichimaru household opened already. Daichi ran out as fast as his little legs could carry him and while Sousuke crouched down to catch their son in his arms, Daichi ran right beside Sousuke’s peace offering, into Kisuke’s arms.

The happy cry of, “Daddy!” fresh with joyful tears this time warmed Kisuke’s heart and he sidled up to Sousuke to share their reunion. He needn’t to do much more when Daichi’s little arms hooked around Sousuke’s neck next. “Fatha!”

Kisuke laughed at the sight and glanced back to where Kira stood, expecting another hyper bundle to come toddling their way, yet Koichi still stood in the doorway, yanking at the hem of Kira’s shirt while asking something. 

Oh well, rest assured the sleepover had went relatively well for everyone. 


	2. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to add something about the family picture in chapter one, I had put it in the description of the photo, but AO3 ate it lol: so the emphasis on the first picture lays on Daichi and Koichi, kind of like an introduction to the kids. I would say don’t mind my Urahara sim in that picture because he has the scars (from the Quincy arc) and Urahara in the Detained series doesn’t have them. I had created Detained long before Kubo had given Urahara his fight with Askin, why yes, Detained is that old. It’s my first story and it goes waaaaaaaay back. I’ll keep in mind that I’ll use my sims saves that have Urahara without the scars, it’s just I had stored that picture long ago and I couldn't find that pose again, but I wanted to use it anyways. 

**Chapter 2: Surprise!**

“Daichi, Koichi, come here!” Sousuke called out as their door-bell rang.

Kisuke was currently opening the door, he vaguely could hear his lover exclaiming, “You cut your hair!” 

When his children came toddling towards him, Sousuke made sure that Daichi and Koichi were lined up in front of him. And as soon as Ichigo and Inoue entered the living room, Sousuke encouraged the twins to greet their guests with a bow.

Manners was one of the things that would be indoctrinated in his children. No one certainly could accuse him of failing to nurture Daichi and Koichi into decent beings.

“It wittle Kashui!!” Daichi yelled full of joy.

Little Kazui was the spitting image of his father. And Ichigo the spitting image of Isshin now that his hair was shortened in a similar style to Shiba. It was...not a good look on Ichigo. 

Kisuke was quick to take the little one out of Inoue’s arms, the two year old was inclined towards Sousuke’s direction, along with a suggestive, “Isn't he adorable Sousuke?”

“Mhh.” he acknowledged dismissively. 

It would have been better if Kisuke kept himself busy with researching the effect Ichigo’s hybrid genes had on the young man’s offspring. The scientist in his lover vanished completely in the company of babies.

Although Kisuke had his hands full with researching a cure for their own son, that was priority. Because they still sadly hadn’t made any progress in that direction. They had found out that the remnants of the Hogyoku in Daichi were indeed connected to the mother orb, but unfortunately it didn’t seek out the curse. 

How much this was even a deep seethed desire of his own, the orb refused to annihilate what was hanging above Daichi’s ninth birthday...

“And?” Kisuke questioned while repositioning Kazui so he could pat Inoue’s stomach. “The news?”

His lover just had to get his hands on her...

Ichigo and Inoue shared a look before bursting into laughter. “No! I mean we’re not opposed to having another.” she said.

“Maybe when Kazui is a little older...” Ichigo agreed. “No, we were actually sold on Yoruichi’s ranch.”

And Kisuke was sold on Kazui it seemed, because his lover crouched down to the twins. Daichi was immediately reaching out to Kazui and vice versa, the two had a special affinity for each other. 

Daichi then put both hands on his own mouth, practically squealing, barely able to contain the pure excitement.

Koichi was a little less enthusiastic of Kazui’s presence and yanked at his shirt, “I wanna go play...” 

Sousuke would have liked for Koichi to remain in the living room, so long their guests were here, their company was as much of a bother to Sousuke as to their son. But, he understood that the twins were a little too immature to sit still. He subtly put a palm at the nape of Koichi’s neck, slightly steering him so his son could be dismissed. He watched Koichi leaving towards the hallway.

“Sousuke, could you?...” Kisuke asked him and he hadn’t really followed the conversation, until Kisuke inclined with Kazui again. “...Coffee...I have my hands full.”

Kisuke could have just as much set Kazui aside or down for that matter, the toddler could walk for goodness sakes... 

He was not going to serve the golden boy and his princess...

Yet he still reluctantly took off into the kitchen. The call of, “One sugar, please.” from Inoue and Ichigo’s, “Two sugars.” was loud and clear, but it must be his refusal to actually listen that made him mix up the orders and give Inoue three sugars while Ichigo got none.

Petty and pitiful, maybe, but it still served to brighten his mood when he saw her cringing at the sweet taste. She didn’t dare say anything though, it was Ichigo who had complained.

“Oh, my bad.” Sousuke feigned. “I must have mixed up your orders...” 

They switched their cups.

He could feel Kisuke’s gaze burrowing into his head, but his attention went to Daichi, who sat in between him and Kisuke on the couch. His son preferred to be close to ‘wittle Kashui’ 

“So you want to own a bunch of horses and cats as well?” Kisuke questioned. 

“Not literally, I mean we,” Inoue looked at her husband before they answered together, “we just bought a house together.” 

“It’s not a ranch, houses in the countryside are too expensive, even with a mortgage. So it’s a small house in the city. After seeing Yoruichi and Soi Fon renovate their old farmhouse, we wanted to have the same liberty of doing our own thing without asking our landlord constantly.”

Sousuke had to admit that it was a genius idea.

“A clever choice, now you’re paying the bank while else you’ll only be enriching another owner.” he gave Kisuke a deliberative stare. 

Kisuke chuckled sheepishly, cheaply he should say...before Kisuke averted his gaze to Kazui. Who was laughing at a stuffed animal that Daichi was moving around on the couch.

“So there will be a housewarming party soon?”

Kisuke immediately thought of the fun stuff.

While Sousuke wanted an answer to a more pressing issue. “Is my Espada invited?” At Ichigo’s dumbfounded look, he elaborated, “Grimmjow?” with an emphasis on his Espada’s name.

Kisuke had griped a reproving, “Sousuke...” which he had anticipated, but he was far more curious on Ichigo’s response.

The young man’s scowl returned, a disparaging, “We’ll see.” was scoffed his way while Inoue answered with an innocent, “Of course! Everyone is welcome.” 

“I believe his phone is cancelled.” he wanted to drive that guilt a little bit deeper, but Kisuke’s coffee-mug suddenly appeared in his vision.

“Sousuke, honey, could you please get me some coffee as well?”

Of course.

As he made his way towards the kitchen he kept his gaze fixed on Ichigo’s scowl. How did human youth express their disappointment again? Hashtag something something... Well, #JusticeForMyEspada.

Grimmjow was not disposable.

When he did throw that in their ‘emergency chat’, Yoruichi almost immediately responded with, ‘#JusticeForFellowKittyCat even though the woman didn’t understand the true meaning behind it.

But at least the former Shihoin heiress acknowledged it.

When he returned with Kisuke’s coffee, his lover inquired, “Isn’t that right, Sousuke? I just told them about the functionality about Daichi and Koichi’s armbands, and the difference between sealing and concealing kidou.” At the term sealing, Kisuke had palmed one of Sousuke’s reiatsu sealing cuffs.

“It doesn’t enclose reiatsu, the children are still able to freely make use of their pressure.” Sousuke assented.

Which had been one of his fervent prerequisites to the children’s reiatsu.

Had he made peace with his own reiatsu monitoring cuffs? No, he never would. But there were far more pressing issues than escaping the bubble that Kisuke sealed him in. He wasn’t by any means physically held back anyways.

“So you can do the same with Kazui, Urahara-san?”

“Sure, but first Kazui needs to be able to activate his own reiatsu, he needs to have knowledge over that pressure before he can locate it from within.”

Sousuke stood up to call Koichi back into the living room, eager to demonstrate the fact that Daichi and Koichi were able to do that at their age. It had taken months to ensure the twins could concentrate while in a meditative state so they could pinpoint their unique energy.

Moulding their reiatsu into a spell would be overachieving, he couldn’t run ahead. Time would only tell. 

Encouraging the twins had Koichi fairly easily surrounded by a dark purple, almost black energy. An extension of his own almost, he just had a far better connection with Daichi’s reiatsu because of the Hogyoku. But he could actually feel both of his children’s pressure.

There laid a comfort in the fact that he could not only feel their reiatsu, but Kisuke’s as well, naturally because of the cuffs of course. They were a family, a unit. Needless to say it was only self-evident that they resonated with each other. It was a deep bond unlike any other he ever had experienced.

And as much as he disliked that Kisuke opposed him in so many ways, Kyouka Suigetsu had only endorsed the worst in him. Vengeance, power, distrust,... Kyouka Suigetsu had never been a mutual. 

“Concentrate.” he scolded lightly as Daichi peeked with one eye and giggled at Kazui for one thing or another. He corrected his son’s stance by repositioning Daichi’s folded hands, aligning his wrists with his spiritual centre: the Binding Chain.

Daichi’s pressure had a pastel lilac colour, had, because unfortunately, under pressure or because of the distractions around him, Daichi couldn’t conjure up the energy from within.

He was about to motivate his son to try a little harder when Kisuke called it quits and along with Inoue’s, “I believe you!” Daichi’s posture slackened and his reflective state was gone.

Kisuke conciliating with a, “It’s okay for today!” was exactly why Sousuke kept himself busy with training their children. It had been Kisuke who had made their twins aware of the exact location they needed to pinpoint their energy at, because Kisuke could freely use his reiatsu to aid them, but from the moment their kids had become knowledgeable, Sousuke had taken over.

And with reason, since Kisuke was rather lenient. 

“You’re gonna go to school in a month?” Inoue asked in a high pitch cheerful tone to both Daichi and Koichi. 

If there was one thing he absolutely despised, it was his children being talked to in such a baby manner. They could understand regular speech just fine. Oddly enough it wasn’t as bothersome if Kisuke did it... 

Daichi seemingly didn’t mind though, since his son shyly stuck his head in Kisuke’s knee while muffling, “Yesh!”

Koichi nodded and responded with a gesture of three fingers. “When I’m three.”

Education, was another aspect he had taken under his own wing. He had taught both of them to count to twenty and they could write their names in both katakana and hiragana. Granted, Daichi tended to forget sometimes, but overall their children weren’t exactly in need of a schooling system with him around.

Alas, Kisuke insisted that the twins were in need of a daily rhythm, if only for social reasons...

“Six.” he corrected when Daichi was counting and forgot that exact number, and while he had taught both of them with the help of their fingers, Daichi never held out the exact amount of fingers that he was currently at.

Rectifying that had Ichigo commenting, “Jeez...give the little Einstein a break...”

His eyes connected with Ichigo’s scowling ones and as he calmly told Daichi and Koichi to, “Could you please go play in your room?” Kisuke was already handing over Kazui to Inoue as if his lover knew he had to interfere at any second.

At Daichi’s protests to be near Kazui, his emphasised, “Now.” was enough to have both of the twins obey him.

Because Kisuke had to interfere indeed.

-0-

It hadn’t turned into a fight, granted, he realised that going up against Ichigo without any reiatsu would end up in a humiliation. But he had been seconds away from slapping the Shiba.

“How dare that brat tell me how I need to nurture **my** children!”

“Our children, honey.” 

Kisuke had defused the situation, as always and he was now making dinner after their guests had left when the conversation had turned sour. 

“As if **he** would be such an example... Raised by Isshin’s ‘perfect’ parental skills... I’d like to see Kazui in a few years...”

“Don’t let it get to you like that...” Kisuke placated with a glance over his shoulder. “It could actually also be viewed as a compliment, mhh?”

No, it had not been a compliment, it had been criticism.

“Focus rather on the positive.”

If Kisuke was so eager to focus on the positive, “No, you’re right, I’ve always doubted Ichigo’s intelligence, the Shiba genes aren’t exactly gifted in that area, and yet...Ichigo buying property makes him look smarter than you.”

Kisuke glanced back, “I’m not in an intelligence competition either way.” he shrugged. “But no, that’s actually a huge risk that Ichigo is taking. Think about the possibly of Soul Society finding them, and with their property they won’t be able to sell it anymore when hawk like eyes will be watching that ground 24/7. It doesn’t matter to Yoruichi, she can just buy new ground, but Ichigo has that mortgage to think about...”

They suddenly heard giggles and screaming honing in. Daichi ran into the kitchen and even though both he and Kisuke told Daichi to, “Stop running!” what with all the boiling pots, Daichi quickly hid behind Kisuke’s legs while Koichi followed soon. In his hands, Koichi had a snapping turtle stuffed toy that he was chasing his brother with. 

Since Koichi was in easier reach, Sousuke held that twin back by the arm. “Stop running child.” he attested firmly.

But Koichi made a feigned move with the turtle in the direction of his brother anyways, which set off Daichi running back out of the kitchen. And which had been envisioned by him and Kisuke, happened: Daichi somehow collided with the doorframe and their son fell down. The laminate flooring was slippery, especially with their socked feet.

“It’s okay!” Kisuke reassured before any watergates could be unleashed. Which seemingly did the trick because Daichi crawled up again, but their son suddenly remembered what had actually happened and the tears were an immediate result. 

Koichi erupted in a fit of giggles and as he locked eyes with his laughing son, he made sure to translate his disapproval into his gaze. Yet Koichi playfully pushed the snapping turtle into his face. “Rawr!!” He couldn’t however continue his scolding as Kisuke handed him the ladle and instructed him to keep steering. 

While Kisuke went over to Daichi to sooth their fallen son.

And as Sousuke glanced back, Koichi had long since sneaked back out of the kitchen... 

The sobbing coming from Kisuke’s arms diminished into sniffles and Daichi mumbled a, “Wanna pashifier.”

“No.” he responded instead of Kisuke. Daichi had outgrown the pacifier or should have at least long since done so. The dependence on that cursed object was bothersome.

And his response naturally would unearth in more tears, but Kisuke’s, “Shh! Do you hear that, Daichi?” the exciting tone alone had Daichi distracted enough to listen at what Kisuke was acknowledging. “Your pacifier is sleeping, shh! You can’t wake it up now.”

Ridiculous as it seemed, the accompanying hand signals had Daichi actually playing along with Kisuke. And even though Daichi soon began bugging Kisuke with, “Time for wakey!!” he magically could keep their son in the guise of the resting pacifier...

It was admirable how Kisuke had an uncanny understanding of children. That man was just... good at everything wasn’t he? And the best part about it was that Kisuke didn’t flaunt his talents.

He smiled genuinely while shaking his head at the display. Kisuke was...something alright.

-0- 

“Do you know when Azuchi will be coming back?” Kisuke questioned one of his colleagues.

It had been a month now since their laboratory leader had taken his vacation days. Which officially had only been two weeks. To have it extended by another two weeks for family leave was unusual.

Azuchi normally never took a break, workaholic as he was, his superior wouldn’t stay at home for no reason.

It could be that the pills had taken effect. Maybe Kisuke’s project was a success after all. The medication that Azuchi’s wife had taken over the span of six months should have encircled her uterus in a similar fashion like birth control. But unlike forming a barrier, it would be weakening its defence mechanism so her uterus wouldn’t be attacking any sperm as if it were antigen.

Or that was at least the intention...

But he was also slightly worried over the absence. Because what if Soul Society had gotten a hold of them? 

He shushed his own concerns though, Azuchi wouldn’t have taken family leave then... It was ridiculous, but that fear popped up regularly. They had fallen into a soothing haze of domesticity, but it couldn’t blind them entirely. 

He still send a message to his superior with the question if everything was alright.

His shift ended early that day and he thought about visiting his best friend. With the help of Shunpo, traveling through the city and over the vast plains of rice fields and farms would have him flash-stepping into Yoruichi’s house in no time.

Besides, there was a pressing reason for his visit...

He still called Sousuke though, just to keep the peace. His reason for visitation would be kept a secret though, since Sousuke would hopefully be finding out soon anyways... 

The dial tone echoed for a split second, before his lover picked up. The screaming and cryingin the background had him holding his phone a wee bit from his ear.

“Honey?” he asked uncertainly.

Sousuke sighed and it instantly brought relief throughout Kisuke’s body. “They adore each other, but they can near annihilate each other sometimes as well.”

Yeah, that did sound like the twins, although it was difficult to differentiate between the noises of mere squabbles and plain warfare...

“That,” he laughed. “is the definition of siblings, Sousuke.”

“They’re both put in a time-out and what you’re hearing right now is Daichi’s alarm.”

It was just Daichi? Yeah... that sounded about right. “How many times did you have to put Koichi into his chair again?”

The little devil would do anything to escape punishment.

“About three times.”

He chuckled. “I’m done with work, I’m on my way to Yoruichi now, but I’ll be returning before dinner.”

It was suddenly silent on the other end of the line... Even Daichi had quit his crying. The melody of Daichi’s favourite program playing in the background had been the lullaby to reduce those sniffles, the singing and dancing cat on tv was a near pacifier actually...

“Sousuke?” he tested the connection with another uncertain call of his lover’s name. 

“Mhh.”

Was maybe the most outspoken response he could expect in the context of Yoruichi. “Alright, see you soon, love!” 

\----

Yoruichi’s property had originally housed one of those traditional styled homes, which was actually his own dream. Yet his best friend and her girlfriend had reformed it completely into one of those western ranches, glad with stables, horses and a dozen or so cats taking over the territory.

Kisuke had a feeling that Yoruichi didn’t exactly miss her title as Miss Shihoin as noble heiress. Because she seemed as carefree as one of the cats that was belly up, little paws in the air and purring in the sun.

He would have mistaken it as Yoruichi’s cat form, but the kitty had a white beard...

Crouching down he pet the fluffy feline, only to end up being tagged right in the knuckles with a set of claws...

Okay, fair enough, it wanted to be left alone.

His reiatsu healed it instantly while he was still waving his stinging palm around.

“She’s a little feisty.”

When he heard his friend’s amusing voice from behind him, he stood back up to give her a hug. “Yeah, kind of like you...”

He received another one of those swats but then against the shoulder and without claws burrowing into his flesh. He was then lead into the spacious living room that had huge bay windows overlooking the vast pastures, the horses they owned were scattered on the grassland, grazing.

Yoruichi might be deprived of her title but she certainly hadn’t been cut off from her money.

“So how’s Soi doing?”

It had been about seven months now since that loss, and it had catapulted Yoruichi’s girlfriend into a major depression. It had been outwardly shoved aside as the result of moving out of Soul Society, but living on this peaceful land as they did, no one would be missing the Seireitei.

“She’s doing better, she has such an attachment to the horses...” Yoruichi mused lovingly while glancing outside in the direction of the stables. “...animals sometimes are the best healing properties...”

“Great!”

He was contemplating how to bring up his fabulous idea. He had been thinking about it for months now, but he was ready to, ‘pop the question’. And knowing Sousuke, the most ideal setting would have to be a romantic and luxurious atmosphere with the proper ring of course.

Mixing traditional with modern regarding bonding, like Ichigo had done, was actually not that bad of an idea.

But, he needed Yoruichi and Gin’s confirmation when he picked out that diamond. 

“Actually we’re doing loads better,” Yoruichi joined him on the leather three seater. “we’ve talked about it forever, but we’re ready for the next step.”

Aha, the wedding bells he was practically hearing already were not only for him and Sousuke apparently. 

Double party!!

“Oh! So who has asked who?”

Yoruichi shrugged. “We both kind of agreed on it.”

That was not something he could content Sousuke with, that was a given. It needed to be extravagant and living up to expectations!

“When is the big day?”

“Well counting nine months from the moment the donor gifts his...” Yoruichi made a suggestive gesture with her fist.

What?! “You mean...” was he thinking what she was thinking?...

“Granted we have everything here, but...there’s something missing...”

He certainly hoped that would be the case, because they definitely deserved it! Daichi and Koichi had been the most precious gifts in his own life.

“Is it an anonymous donor?” That would make the most logical sense. 

But when she looked at him, and kept specifically staring, practically into his Soul, dread was beginning to sink in.

“Don’t tell me...” he pointed a shaky finger at himself and Yoruichi nodding fragrantly had him shaking his head wildly.

“We’ve agreed that you are the best choice! We both, well I adore you and she trusts you...to a degree. We both know that you wouldn’t want any ulterior motives, Kisuke, really you are the perfect choice!”

“No...” it pained him to deny their wish, he was flattered, but no, Sousuke would destroy him. “Sousuke’s crazily jealous when it comes to you, if there’s so much as a hint of a bond between us, gosh I wouldn’t hear the end of it...he would kill me!” well...maybe not kill, but definitely castrate him or something. Crazy vengeance that didn’t have a place in their relationship.

Sure there was still that teasing banter, but they weren’t out to destroy each other anymore.

“Well I don’t necessarily have to carry the baby, Soi-”

“Oh Yoruichi... Really, it wouldn’t make a difference to Sousuke, trust me.”

“Please just consider it,” the way she pleaded made him feel enormous guilt as if he was taking away their dream, but...there were other options, like an anonymous donor. “talk with Aizen.”

Talk with Aizen...yeah, because Sousuke listened to him. Especially when it concerned her...

It was not a matter of simply buttering Sousuke up... because it would be something that would be clearly visible after those nine months. And then still what would he say to Daichi and Koichi? It was...too complicated. Families existed in all shapes and forms, but... that was not the issue.

Even if it was Soi Fon that would be carrying, he still wouldn’t be able to make that exception count in Sousuke’s eyes.

“You’ll consider it?” she asked hopefully.

But he couldn’t simply nod, he just...

“Anyways... what is that with Aizen?”

The evading technique by abruptly changing the topic... He sighed but took a glance at her phone. She pointed at the, #JusticeForMyEspada in their group Line chat. “Oh that...Ichigo...” that was as much of an elaboration that she needed.

Was there anyone that hadn’t been blind to Ichigo and Grimmjow’s affair? Except Inoue, of course.

The subject of a Grimmjow that had kind of dropped off of the face of the earth was actually a life saving one at that point.

Although the big dilemma was still knocking on the back of his head. And the question to have Yoruichi accompany him to the jewellery was kind of...forgotten.

\----

Kisuke only remembered it after he got home again. He listlessly hung his coat up before peeking his head in the twin’s room. Daichi was bouncing to some music, his little hands waving around to the childish tunes that blasted out of Sousuke’s phone on their nightstand. 

While Koichi was...stacking some books? He seemed to be running back and forth from the bookcase, hands loaded to dump it all in the middle of the floor.

Sousuke was not going to like that mess...

He cleared his throat and Daichi stopped his goofy dance to come running towards him while Koichi took the time to make up an excuse for his hard labor, “I wanna swish dish one with with...”

“Aha...” Kisuke laughed. “You’re not happy with the order of the books?”

Koichi shook his head. “No, is sooo,” an elaborate gesture to depict how much it bothered him was made with grand gestures. “...” only to kind of get stuck on what he had been saying in the first place, before continuing, “...dish one goes here!” he then propped the book back in the bookcase, kind of in the same spot, but in such a manner that almost no other book could fit next to it...

Kisuke chuckled and went on the lookout for Sousuke.

The soothing scent of vanilla incense filled his nose as he stepped in their living-room. The lights were dimmed, instantly creating that homey atmosphere. And Sousuke was sitting on the couch, watching something on the tv, in that short bathrobe Kisuke liked.

He joined his lover on the couch, careful actually of Sousuke’s wrath, because his visits to Yoruichi had Sousuke sometimes rather vengeful... He was afraid Sousuke might get up to announce he was going to bed early, which had happened before, leaving Kisuke locked out of the room... But instead of being ignored, Sousuke curled up against him.

He was bombarded by the sweet fresh scent of Sousuke’s favourite soap. Honestly with Sousuke allowing and even initiating such loving gestures he knew the right timing laid around the corner.

“We could have taken a bath together after the kids went to bed.” he suggested while swinging an arm around Sousuke’s waist. He tugged at the short bathrobe so it decently covered up Sousuke’s privates as soon as Sousuke hiked up a knee on the couch.

His lover was actually wearing shorts beneath...what a bummer. But with the kids around...

“I wanted to relax.”

Which kind of explained why Daichi and Koichi had Sousuke’s phone.

The ads on tv ended and the title of the program sprang up on top of the screen, Crime Scene Forensics? He was about to jokingly ask if Sousuke had any plans, but Sousuke continued. 

“Rest assured, I didn’t leave them to their fate.” he saw Sousuke glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. “The bathroom door was open so I could interfere during any world wars.”

Granted Kisuke still needed that reassurance, but he would never doubt Sousuke’s supervision. 

“The children have also taken a bath already.”

Okay that still left only one task for Kisuke, he rather remained basking with his lover in his arms, but, “I’m going to make some dinner...” Yet Sousuke entwined their fingers, preventing him from leaving.

“No need, I will be cooking.”

Aha! He nuzzled into Sousuke’s neck, giving him a loving kiss, “And what will you be cooking, good looking?” 

He saw those lips tilt in that telltale smile. “Fried rice with some fried shrimp...” Sousuke trailed off as he began chuckling. 

“That’s not really cooking, dear, that’s just dumping some goods into the deep fryer and some rice in the rice-cooker.”

Sousuke positioned himself to look Kisuke in the eye, a sassy vicious glint in his eyes. “Oh I’m sorry do you have a problem with my cooking?”

“No, honey,” he replied quickly. “I wouldn’t dare.”

Daichi came running into the living room, dragging his, ‘Doggy’ along, a stuffed animal in the form of a horse. “Koishi have u phone.” he said to Sousuke while climbing up on the couch besides Kisuke.

And sure indeed, Koichi followed closely with Sousuke’s phone in hand. The inquiry if he could play some games on the phone was just as fast denied by Kisuke as by Sousuke.

Not exactly his thing to have the twins playing on the phone. He and Sousuke had grown up without all of that, after all. And yet, Sousuke had downloaded some educational games for their little geniuses. Or at least that was what Sousuke was trying to accomplish by feeding their minds daily... 

Sulking, Koichi dropped the phone unto the coffee table, before leaning against the side of Sousuke’s seat, arms crossed over each other. 

When the crime scene investigators were suddenly enacting one of the scenarios, full of props and blood, Kisuke changed the channel. Nothing to poison the kids with, they needed to remain innocent to the big bad world as long as possible.

Sure Daichi hadn’t really been paying attention to the tv, but Koichi’s gaze had locked unto the screen. The little one had scooted himself up on the couch by then. At least that sulking state was over. 

Sousuke glanced at him when Kisuke had switched it to a children’s show instead.

“It’s time for dinner anyways.” he said with a pat on that gorgeous thigh.

He had offered his help, but Sousuke dismissed it, eager to have Kisuke endure the talking cat that Daichi enjoyed so much. Because suddenly Daichi’s focus was trained on the television.

Which gave Kisuke ample time to think, think about that thing at the back of his mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You know Aizen’s gonna be like showing off his children’s skills, they’re an extension of his narcissism after all. 
> 
> A/N: **VOTE!!** : Kisuke ‘donating’ to fulfil YoruSoi’s BabyWish? Yeah? Or Nah? 
> 
> A/N: Expect an update of The Legacy soon!


	3. Babywish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: **Voting status** : I’m leaving it up for another chapter but currently it’s: 3 for Kisuke’s seed is patented by Aizen VS 1 for Donor Kisuke
> 
> A/N: And **oops** , totally did a big miscalculation regarding Kazui’s age, Inoue’s pregnancy was kind of announced in Rehabilitate at the twin’s 10 month mark, so Kazui is obviously older, around two freaking years already... lol Just thought I would clear that up!! It’s changed now!! 

**Chapter 3: Babywish**

It might still be a little early, but Sousuke wanted to check out a couple of kindergartens and maybe even introduce Daichi and Koichi to the setup of a class full of other children. It was only a type of optional pre-schooling system, but the way Sousuke had compared the different schools in their neighbourhood made Kisuke think they were preparing to send off Daichi and Koichi to uni.

“Look Daichi,” Kisuke encouraged while they still stood at the entrance, taking their coats off. The huge windows gave them a clear view of the small courtyard. “They have the same bikes as we have at home.” Though the balancing bikes for toddlers were completely made out of wood and not the colourful variety they had at home.

He startled when his hat disappeared and he heard Sousuke’s griping, “Have some manners.” Daichi’s pacifier was simultaneously pulled from their son’s mouth to which Kisuke quickly took Daichi on an arm to prevent a scene.

The kindergarten teacher then noticed them and came over to greet them, before she turned to the kids specifically, “And you must be Daichi-kun and Koichi-kun?” she questioned happily. They had made an appointment after all...

And like Sousuke had managed to imprint into their twins, Koichi bowed and proudly stated, “Urara Koichi.”

Close enough.

She awed and praised their son’s manners, which was involuntarily stroking Sousuke’s ego no doubt. But when she began explaining the routine to the kids in **that** voice...she might have already lost Sousuke’s respect. Kisuke could imagine the kind of look Sousuke was giving her. 

“Uhm...” Kisuke interrupted while putting Daichi back down. “...Can we...” he made a motion to question if it was okay that he and Sousuke entered as well. 

They were lead further into the room where they saw a whole group of children around their kids’ age seated on a big patterned rug, awaiting the return of the teacher. It was a little noisy though and there were a few strays that were playing with some toys instead.

Daichi immediately pulled on his haori, trying to be picked up again. Yet Sousuke pushed Daichi along with the teacher when she announced, “You’re just in time for our weekday song!” 

Daichi vocally made it known how he felt about that with a discontented, “No!” and held out his arms to Kisuke again. Which was hard to simply ignore while Sousuke urged their twins to give each other a hand, so he could steer them to the group, together. 

The teacher had taken a place in the middle of the seated toddlers and was holding out a plate for the kanji of Monday. Before she started her song and a chorus of uncoordinated chipper singing followed.

Koichi had kneeled down somewhere in the group, feeling fairly quickly integrated and mimicking the other kid’s hand motions.

But Daichi... stood behind the group and started a meltdown.

Full school-days would be from 9:00 til 15:00 o’clock and with Daichi’s character in mind, the first few days were better ended at 12:00 o’clock instead. The teacher that would end up supervising Daichi better had nerves of steel... 

Kisuke joined Daichi near the rug and kneeled down while making the same childish motions to try and encourage Daichi into the song. Daichi just climbed into his lap and started pulling on his haori in ways to hide himself?

It got the attention of some of the kids that became far more interested in Daichi suddenly than with the song. 

Kind of funny actually that he was clearly struggling to keep the little one under control. It was not a fully grown Shinigami he was fighting with, yet Daichi was unconsciously pushing back with reiatsu. Which was adorable, the sparks of pure immature pressure trying to challenge him got a laugh out of him. 

Sousuke found it less amusing and interfered just to tell Daichi, “Behave yourself, child!” Kisuke was quick to push Sousuke to the side. “I got it, honey.” Which earned him a vicious glare, yes, but it was all new for Daichi and change was something their emotional son struggled with. Patience was the key word to deal with Daichi. Not to mention, this was the first time that Daichi was bombarded with a bunch of kids his age, they needed to cut the little one some slack. 

And Sousuke’s military-esque attitude was not the answer. 

His phone that started vibrating made him quickly check the screen. Seeing Yoruichi’s name, he denied the call before putting his phone completely on silent. That could wait as well.

Needles to say, he didn’t manage to get Daichi to participate, but he had accomplished in reducing the meltdown into sniffles. Daichi was sitting on Kisuke’s knees, discontented frown in place, at anyone that might look his way. 

Sousuke might think of it as a regular episode, but in many ways, Sousuke was one to begin most tantrums. In fact Daichi resembled Sousuke more than his lover was willing to admit. Sure Sousuke was a lot less outspoken about his outbursts, but just as dramatic. The difference was their maturity levels.

The two drama queens were currently holding a stare down, so Kisuke nudged Sousuke to direct his attention to Koichi instead. Who had taken to standing beside the teacher, in the spotlight. 

Another one of Sousuke’s aptitudes that shone through in their kids...

The gemini in Sousuke had naturally been split into their twins. He laughed freely, fuelled by his thoughts. 

\----

After the weekday song it was time for a break. Which took about twenty minutes to get all the kids into a coat and urged outside. The smallest children, which would consist of Daichi and Koichi’s group, had their own little courtyard. While the middle and senior class shared an enclosure. That was one of the positives of this kindergarten.

He kind of understood why when most of the children took custody of the balancing bikes almost immediately. Sharing might still be a concept that was foreign to this age group, it certainly was to their twins...

Daichi and Koichi owned similar two wheelers, just in bright baby blue, so they weren’t exactly interested in the bikes. The slide on the other hand became a popular playground equipment to Koichi. Their social butterfly fluttered almost immediately to the sandbox where the slide mouthed out.

Daichi remained at their side though, bugging Sousuke to give him, “Pashifier...” which Sousuke resolutely denied. 

“Koichi.” Kisuke yelled and quickly followed Koichi when he became aware of the little one running up the slide instead of using the ladder. One of his peers was sitting on top of the slide, afraid to slide down when Koichi was climbing his way up on the wrong side. 

He redirected Koichi to the ladder before standing in front of the slide, just in case it still wasn’t clear.

The child who sat on the slide pointed at him with wide eyes, and Kisuke glanced back when it seemed like the little one was motioning at something behind him? Before he heard something about his hair. Oh, the kid was pointing at his head?

Maybe his hair was in disarray due to Sousuke taking his hat, although Sousuke would have fussily rectified his mess just so Kisuke looked presentable enough...

Whatever the case, he encouraged the little one down, because Koichi had long since reached the top and was mumbling, “Go, go.”

But the kid on the slide stubbornly put the heels of his feet down.

“Shild, go!” Koichi parroted Sousuke’s favourite ‘endearing’ nick-name for their children, which had Kisuke bursting into a laugh. Sousuke was undeniably rubbing off on the kids...

Yet he had to interfere when Koichi started pushing the kid and Koichi’s peer just flew down. Almost face first into the sand, if Kisuke hadn’t been in time to catch the kid.

Alright, the differences in strength between human and Shinigami children was more than noticeable. So he had to scold Koichi for getting physical, that could have easily ended badly.Maybe he should tinker with those bracelets a little more so their reiatsu wasn’t that easy to throw out against humans...

When the 15 minute break was over though, Kisuke and Sousuke ended their open house visit.

Getting Koichi off of that slide had been another feat, until he just grabbed the little one and carried him under an arm to the car... 

“What do you think?” He asked Sousuke while strapping Koichi into his carseat.

“Mhh...I want to check out a couple of private kindergartens instead.”

Kisuke looked over towards his lover, seeing Sousuke do the same to Daichi. He was trying to convey his own personal feelings about the private part, in particular about the tuition...

But Sousuke was suddenly way too busy to look him in the eye...

A private education...for their toddlers?!

He explicitly checked his phone to use the excuse of, ‘Well, time’s up.’ he certainly won’t be taking another free day any time soon just to go on a search for ridiculous priced tuitions...

But he was surprised by the dozen of missed calls Yoruichi had been bombarding him with... He was kind of avoiding her because of the whole...babywish thing... 

Yet he had to confront her someday...

Taking a deep breath, he called her back while Sousuke got in the driver’s seat.

“Kisuke, finally!” 

“Yeah...we’re busy looking for a sch-”

“Grimmjow’s caught.”

That certainly blasted any anxiety out of the way, only to replace it with a new type of fear.

“What do you mean?” He glanced at Sousuke who made a motion to get in the car.

“Yushiro contacted me, he isn’t allowed to know the finer details but it certainly explains why we can’t get a hold of Grimmjow.”

He bit his lip contemplating while holding out a hand to Sousuke’s impatient motions.

If Grimmjow was caught, the chance that the former Espada would be tortured until he gave their address was not unlikely. Soul Society had lost great potential with the loss of Ichigo and Yoruichi, having those two forces turned around as an enemy was a thorn in Central’s eyes. And of course Sousuke and him were still on that wanted list...

“It’s best if we stop communicating throughout Line.” Modern technology was researched by the 12th division. He had blown up a good portion of it, yet with the headquarters of his former division moving basis to Hueco Mundo since Yoruichi and Soi’s defection, Research and Development had to have been upgraded on industrial scale. Hacking had to be one of their specialties by now.

Especially with Mayuri’s grudge against him... 

“Thought so too, I’ve already called Ichigo and Kira. Emergency meet-up at your place?”

Kisuke glanced around, already on edge at the possibility of being kept an eye on... Feeling around with his reiatsu, the coast was clear though, but that hardly guaranteed their safety...

He agreed with Yoruichi and got in the backseat, in between Daichi and Koichi to generate a shield around their kids while telling Sousuke, “Drive, get home now.” 

Sousuke immediately wary at his use of kidou was looking around worriedly.

He halted in between the mumblings of his spell to once again pressurise Sousuke to, “Drive!”

Manipulating the shield to expand it over Sousuke’s form as well, he inspected his security once more time and once everything was effectively set in place, he finally informed Sousuke.

He watched Sousuke’s features contract throughout the rearview mirror. The bottled emotions soon translated in Sousuke’s driving style which had Kisuke palming Sousuke’s shoulder. And though he wasn’t sure of his words himself, he still told his lover, “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Are you still of the impression that Ichigo took the right path?”

He knew where that was headed... “We’re not doing the blame card, Sousuke.”

“Grimmjow wouldn’t have let himself get caught if-”

“But he did.” 

Rejection had hit Grimmjow hard and he had turned to alcohol instead. And that was what had taken Grimmjow’s guard down, not Ichigo. 

Glancing at their children, he tried to keep his own rising anxiety to a minimum. Daichi had already fallen asleep, the motions of the car were another effective lullaby. While Koichi was looking at him and Sousuke, following their conversation intriguingly.

Besides why spent time on speculation when they knew next to nothing. Grimmjow’s name had been mentioned multiple times in a multitude of rumours in the Seireitei. But maybe Grimmjow had gone into hiding instead?

Yet with their kids and their whole network of Soul Society deserters it was best to take action before it was too late.

“We better prepare to move houses.” He heard Sousuke sighing, well, he wasn’t exactly looking forward to that either... “See now why buying property would have set us back?”

When Sousuke stopped in the driveway, Kisuke told his lover to remain seated with the kids, he would first check if the coast was clear in their house.

\----

Sousuke suppressed the urgency within him to keep Kisuke by his side, once Kisuke disappeared inside of their house. Benihime had been handed over to him and though he felt her reassurance, Kisuke’s presence itself had become like a stable anchor.

He couldn’t reach out to check their surroundings, couldn’t defend their children once under attack. Gracious Realms, he couldn’t even protect himself, except physically, which would be useless against reiatsu.

All that power within him and he couldn’t even make use of it...

An unidentifiable car parked behind them unto their driveway and he immediately unsheathed Benihime from the cane, yet the car reversed and drove back in the direction from where it came from.

“Why we not out?” Koichi asked curiously.

He manoeuvred himself to the backseat, palming a sleeping Daichi’s cheek while telling Koichi, “We’re waiting on daddy.” 

“Why?”

It honestly was a perfectly normal question. They never remained seated in the driveway after all.

“Because.” he responded absentmindedly while discerning if he could see any movement in their house. Because he could have sworn he saw a shadow moving, yet all the lights were out so it could have just been his imagination, maybe even Kisuke... 

“Bu why?” 

He glanced back at Koichi, translating exactly why into his gaze with an annoyed stare that had Koichi smiling innocently.

The muscles in his cheeks ached to return that bright beam. Yet he stubbornly kept his gaze tight, knowing that children provoked boundaries and that had been a clear attempt.

But he broke out unto a relieved smile when he saw Kisuke returning, motioning the okay sign, before his lover opened the car door to help get the twins out. 

“Should we put the kids to bed?”

The whole deserter group would be arriving any minute and the children shouldn’t be a part of that conversation. Not to mention, Daichi needed to continue his nap or all Hell would break loose. 

But, “I want them close.” he stressed to Kisuke. He couldn’t help it, but the simple thought of not being there when something happened... He wouldn’t be able to bear that.

Kisuke shushed him with a kiss that felt a whole lot more reassuring than any words at that moment, before Kisuke got a few blankets so Daichi could take a nap on the couch instead. Koichi was urged to do the same, but the little one seemed to be bursting with energy. Limiting the whirlwind to one room was honestly a punishment to Koichi at that point, but Sousuke wanted them near. With or without Kisuke’s security in place.

Both he and Kisuke tried to persuade Koichi into making a painting for either uncle Kira or aunt Yoruichi, it was eventually a puzzle that kept the little one clustered to the coffee table. And when Gin and Kira arrived, the attention span was secured unto the tiny pieces because Kira was quick to join in on Koichi’s puzzle. Kira’s enthusiasm was sure to keep Koichi entertained. 

Ichigo and Inoue entering their home had Daichi unfortunately waking up, because, “Kashui!!” but Inoue was quick to make a silent gesture when Kazui seemed to be napping in his stroller. ‘Their’ stroller. Kisuke had gifted their single stroller to the ‘Kurosaki’ household. With Kisuke so stingy otherwise, his lover would even sell a pair of used chopsticks if it meant earning something on their goods, and yet Ichigo got their stroller for free...

However, that wasn’t what bothered him at the moment, Ichigo’s entire presence just rubbed him the wrong way. But Kisuke had warned him, ‘Not a word about the affair.’

He pursed his lips, eying Ichigo the entire time as he felt his vindication regarding Grimmjow boiling up.

Daichi returned beside him on the couch, head resting on his lap, the little one’s gaze was turned to his brother and Kira. Sousuke unconsciously raked a hand through Daichi’s hair, feeling some sense of comfort due to their presence. His children kept him grounded to earth.

Yoruichi and her girlfriend were the last to arrive. “We checked the perimeters of our land, but we found nothing.”

Everyone kept standing, except Gin, who sat in the seat next to Sousuke. And well Kira who was kneeling on the floor... 

“They could be scanning the surroundings on traps, security... we might even be watched now and be clueless about it.” he responded to the former noble. 

Soul Society would hardly jump into an attack without testing the waters first.

“Yeah, but then we would have found something at least.” Ichigo countered. “We checked as well, but nothing...” the youngster shrugged.

Sousuke raised a brow at that confidence.

With Ichigo’s useless sensing abilities...mhm...The entire Seireitei could be hiding behind the corner and the fool wouldn’t even notice...

“With the kids we need certainty.” Kisuke said. “We’ll be moving into a hotel and won’t be giving up our location to anyone.”

That was another thing he had stressed to Kisuke. In case any of their deserter group might get caught, no one would be ratting them out. 

Sousuke immediately caught Kisuke and Yoruichi’s shared glance. Not even Yoruichi would get that privilege! He would make sure.

“We’ll be doing the same.” Soi Fon spoke up from the corner she was standing in, if she hadn’t raised her voice, Sousuke would have hardly paid any attention to her.

“Great...we just bought a house...” Ichigo snorted sarcastically.

Yes well... 

Gin snickered and Sousuke would have loved to connect his own gaze with his former right hand man, because yes, that was rather amusing.

Which Ichigo regarded as a personal attack, since the youngster was quick to accuse, “Besides, I don’t get the whole secretive hideout thing because there are only two of us here who have a past in snitching...” Ichigo didn’t look at him, nor at Gin, but the implication was there. 

“Perhaps you should look at your father-” He should have kept his calm, but it somehow broke loose. His words were underlined with those boiling emotions, and pure hate for the boy’s father because his own accusations were by no means grounded. Isshin wouldn’t indirectly put his own grandchild in danger. But...he just couldn’t keep silent...

“Urahara-san, I swear, if he begins again, I won’t be holding myself back...”

Kisuke came to stand in front of him, but Sousuke looked just passed his lover’s mitigating motions to redirect his vision on the golden child.

“Holding yourself back is the last thing you need to do, where is the ever present hero inside of you? Why aren’t you talking about the real crisis here, as in getting Grimmjow out of there?”

Shiba genes unveiled that explosive anger quickly, “What do you want me to do?! Rush into Soul Society?!” 

Kazui woke up due to the shouting, the cries had Inoue taking her son out of the stroller, and Daichi was quick to forgo his resting pose to check up on Kazui as well. Sousuke saw the huge bow Daichi made to around Ichigo to avoid getting close. Kira and Inoue both steered all the kids into the kitchen, away from the tension.

Which kind of irked Sousuke, Daichi and Koichi out of sight was stressing him. Another thing that irritated him was Gin suddenly, who casually mentioned, “Oh don’t mind me, I’m just here for the tea...” 

While Yoruichi went to Ichigo to calm the youngster down.

“No,” Kisuke said, looking at him. “rushing in is always a bad idea.”

Ridiculous, because Ichigo’s powers would have half of Soul Society already kneeling at the sheer possibly of being attacked... And yet, play it on safe was Kisuke’s great advice?

“If you’re so eager, why don’t **you** rush in?” Ichigo griped back in between Yoruichi’s attempts to keep the youngster from being baited. 

Oh please, as if he was baiting Ichigo...

“I would actually, if I wasn’t hindered by certain cuffs.” he said genuinely. Grimmjow had become quite a valuable...acquaintance. 

“Yeah...because Grimmjow was so important to you...”

“Enough!” Kisuke yelled and it became quiet all of a sudden. “Blaming each other is the last thing we need, and so is reckless plans to bombard Soul Society. We all have something to lose and Soul Society is all too aware of that.”

The reality prolonged their silence.

Inoue appearing in the doorway, along with Kazui’s, “Daddy.” caught everyone’s attention. 

Sousuke noticed Yoruichi’s gaze snapping from the adorable display to Kisuke in an instant.

And he knew those deep seethed feelings could spring up when he saw them interacting for just a second. It wasn’t sensical by any means, but it was another boiling emotion within him that he just couldn’t control. 

The slight shake of Kisuke’s head made him feel as if he was missing out on something while he forced those petty emotions to the side. Jealousy, just like admiration, was an emotion furthest from understanding. And yet he could admit that he had felt bouts of admiration during his relationship with Kisuke, and none of those emotions had felt insincere or had translated into lack of understanding for that matter... 

\----

Sousuke caressed the leaves of the butterfly bush. From the dozen of seeds he had dropped into the soil, only a couple of seedlings had survived. The stems were reaching wildly in all directions, growing steadily, yet his Buddleja Davidii sadly hadn’t bloomed the last two summers. Perhaps he had better luck this summer...

“There is father.”

He glanced behind him to see Kisuke joining him in the garden, along with the twins. Daichi skipped to him immediately, “Find u!” he yelled happily while Koichi ran off with one of the balance bikes, until Kisuke hauled the little devil back into the garden, along with a reminder to stay close. 

“We were looking for you.” Kisuke agreed, “We were packing and all of a sudden we lost father, eh Daichi?”

The little one nodded his head.

He ruffled Daichi’s hair, the style that he had fixed the twins’ hair in was already gone after a few hours anyways. “If we’re moving, this one comes along.” he pointed at the Buddleja Davidii.

“If we can find a planter that fits the roots-”

The butterfly bush portrayed their new beginning and the fact that his and the past in general was left behind, Kisuke knew exactly the kind of emotional value the bush had, since his lover corrected himself, “Of course it’s coming along! But, we’re not off just yet...”

They would be hiding in a hotel, again. At least the kids were a little older now. But Daichi and Koichi were also quite the energetic bunch in comparison to their crib clustered baby phase. A hotel wasn’t exactly the best environment for toddlers. They wouldn’t be able to take the balance bikes, unless Kisuke reserved a suite, which was most unlikely... And keeping sprightly little ones preoccupied in a small space was...challenging.

Although it would be the perfect time to focus on education...

“I’ll be riddling the house with traps, so long we haven’t decided on actually moving. I’ll check back once everyday to see if anyone has broken into the traps.” 

And Kisuke’s traps were meticulously incorporated in the most basic decorations, like their ‘welcome rug’ and if their front or back door hadn’t served as a great entrance, their curtains would certainly make up for that. Their photo frames were secured with a reiatsu-printing technique, as were the handles of the doors, everyday household items,... 

“Oh and I’m taking up a couple of my vacation days, just until I know we’re safe.” 

Which Sousuke certainly wouldn’t complain about. Yet a couple of hours later into their packing, that promise was threatened to be broken when Kisuke received a call from Azuchi...

He was currently waiting in the car with the kids in the backseat, Benihime on his lap and shields in place while Kisuke had gone into one of the facilities of Sonzai med institute.

\----

“Sit down.” Azuchi suggested.

Kisuke did so immediately, he wasn’t exactly keen on waisting too much time without his family at his side. It had been more than a month that he had seen his superior, yet he would have preferred a reunion during work hours and most importantly when he wasn’t on leave himself...

That would maybe explain why Azuchi broke out the alcohol. The carafe full of a dark caramel coloured liquid was certainly no water.

He was offered a glass, but he shook his head. Sousuke was driving, that wasn’t the problem- besides he could still Shunpo back home- but he wasn’t about to get drunk when his lover and his kids were waiting...

Besides the expression in those blue eyes didn’t really betray any good news.

Azuchi then sat on the edge of his desk and with a sigh into his full glass, he said, “The project failed, she miscarried, again.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Kisuke mumbled while unsure of what to do or say instead. He had honestly done his best on the project. But he couldn’t produce any miracles either...

And it was honestly bad timing as well, on one hand, he wanted to translate his compassion but on the other hand...he couldn’t stretch their meeting, knowing Soul Society was on his heels...

“I’ll check back into it after my vacation days-”

But Azuchi shook his head. “Another three months for her body to recuperate, then another six months until the new medication has time to take affect...”

That was if Kisuke could even adjust the medication in that short timespan, given that he also didn’t know when his leave would end. If he needed a month to make sure Soul Society had backed off, then his new project would only be limited to two months. A deadline was a deadline, Azuchi didn’t deviate from his ideals.

“You don’t know how many years we have lost waiting, hoping, only to be let down again and again. It has threatened to drive us apart on multiple occasions...”

He could imagine the pressure it caused in a relationship. 

“No, she can’t handle...that anymore...” Azuchi surrendered with a shake of his head.

“There are other options.” Kisuke proposed carefully, fully understanding that he was threading on thin ice. He was kind of getting nervous as well, because what was he to say? He felt for Azuchi, sure, but he wasn’t exactly in the same boat as his superior.

“Adoption?” Azuchi motioned with the hand that wasn’t holding the liquor. “Which would consist of months of evaluations, countless of social workers visiting, sessions with a psychologist, and then eventually the waiting list...” 

Besides it made him aware of how privileged he actually was with Daichi and Koichi. Especially since Yoruichi was also trying... It had went fairly smoothly for him and Sousuke, which was saying something because it wasn’t the natural selection of nature either and yet...

“No.” Azuchi said with a finality. “But there are other ways.” he nodded and straightened up to go back behind his desk. Before he pointed at Kisuke. “And you can help me with that.”

Kisuke eyed the small suitcase that Azuchi put on the desk, feeling the dilemma already hanging above his head in the form of a bribery...

And then those words, the dreaded words...

“Create the Hogyoku for me.”

“No.” he answered immediately. He didn’t even have to think about it.

But the suitcase was opened anyways, full of banknotes. Money would never be the best method to bribe him with, he might be stingy, but that didn’t mean he was money hungry. “You don’t have to do it for free of course, I’m sure you have a decent savings accountby now, just think about it. Wouldn’t it be wonderful to buy a nice property with a room for each of your children?” 

Kisuke kept shaking his head. No. Really, Azuchi didn’t even have to insist, because it just wouldn’t work. “I have sworn to never create that object again and I have told you this. I won’t do it, not for all the money in the world. I’m really sorry about your situation, I really am, but if it has to come to this, then I’m afraid I’ll have to resign myself from Sonzai-”

“And yet you had created it for Aizen.” 

“It was never intended for Sousuke.

Azuchi closed the suitcase with a shrug before reconnecting their gaze. It was silent for a while and Kisuke was about to take that as his leave, until, “Thanks to the Hogyoku you have two beautiful children...”

Was that a threat?

He nodded in a way to announce his goodbye before Shunpo-ing back to Sousuke.

The moment he stepped into the car and before Sousuke could even ask why, Kisuke said, “He wants me to create the Hogyoku for him.”

Sousuke had been about to start the car, but that sentence had Sousuke turning to him immediately.

“Of course I won’t.” he responded to his lover’s incredulous look. “I’m actually glad that we stood at that point to check into a hotel anyways.” Because else Azuchi’s knowledge over their address would have been a wake up call. Broken ties to Soul Society didn’t mean that Azuchi couldn’t try to mend that relationship with an offer to Central in the form of their address...

That would get Azuchi back into good graces and strapped back into nobility in no time.

Of course he was being paranoid here, but he better anticipate the worst instead of making any minor miscalculation that could blow up his own family...

“You think he will come after the Hogyoku?”

Kisuke saw Sousuke grasping at the Hogyoku, but he actually glanced back to look at Daichi and Koichi. “I’m not sure...” he mused silently.

When Sousuke chuckled, his head snapped back to his lover. “What could possibly be funny?”

“We have fought for the Hogyoku, individually, and look at us now.” Sousuke pulled at his hand so he was palming Sousuke’s over the Hogyoku. “We’re protecting the orb, together.”

“I’m protecting you.” he corrected. Sousuke’s life depended on the object. And whether Azuchi was coming for the Hogyoku or for their kids, he would give it his all. He sheathed Benihime back at his side and he felt her support rushing right through the cane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little tidbit: American kindergarten starts at age four to five, while Japan (Since Bleach is set in Japan) has the same system as my country regarding kindergarten and it starts at age three. Just in case anyone is wondering why Daichi and Koichi would be sent off to a school and not a daycare. 
> 
> A/N: Also, I don’t know how you guys feel about the pictures added into it, I left them out this chapter to see if anyone really likes them... So Sims pictures **yeah** or **nah**? 


	4. Intruder

**Chapter Four: Intruder**

Sousuke sat seiza position in between Daichi and Koichi, who were both standing and practicing their reiatsu skills.

With both of the twins being fairly proficient in summoning reiatsu, the next phase of their training sessions could be started. Spells were still not a safe option, they could barely even talk full perfect sentences and their energy was as uncoordinated as before. But actively steering their reiatsu towards a target should be possible.

Sitting behind the two double beds and facing the door of their hotel room, his two children were throwing their toy shuriken towards a foam like bull’s eye sign that hung on the door. Behind each throw the twins should activate their reiatsu so they could steer their target towards bull’s eye, making the plastic toy weapons, fairly deadly when in the wrong hands.

Which unfortunately was not the case for his little geniuses.

Koichi lacked proficient velocity when propelling his toys. His dark purple energy didn’t gravitate towards the reiatsu centre in his wrist, instead it was like a chaotic whirlwind that didn’t know where to wreck havoc first. While Daichi hurled the item without any decent aim, but the speed and intensity behind his throw would have Daichi hitting target perfectly. Pastel lilac energy rushed visibly around Daichi, his reiatsu wasn’t centring in the right spot either, but the power coursing through the little body was alighting all reiatsu points at the same time. 

The target had yet to be hit properly, Koichi had one lucky shot that on accident hit the edge while the rest of his aims bounced off of the target and unto the floor. While Daichi’s throws actually got stuck in the foam beneath the target... 

“I dun want.” Daichi whined and Sousuke had to prevent a little palm from smacking into his lips as Daichi decided to climb on his lap. He pried the little monkey’s hands from around his neck and urged the little one to stand up again. Even though Daichi acted difficult by clinging to him and refusing to put his two feet back on the ground, like a sack of potatoes... 

“Just a couple more, for me?” he encouraged.

Patience... Dealing with children required a lot of patience. Although he had to admit that his fuse wasn’t as short as when he encountered someone else’s children. When walking down the street and seeing some mini miscreants along with their parents, Sousuke would have long since introduced a hard hand to rectify some of their misbehaviour... 

And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to do that while interacting with his own children.

He guessed it must have been partially influenced by the fact that he had experience with educating the uneducated. His era as calligraphy instructor had him surrounded by hormonal academy students, and teaching a bunch of teenage girls, that had thought their teacher to be oh so charming, had not exactly been his calling. But he had managed. Probably because his goal had already been set in stone and thus it was all just an act. 

And then his Espada... Those had been a bunch of misfits altogether, awaiting to be nurtured into fully fledged soldiers. Although that had failed grandiosely...

Alright, he wasn’t exactly a professional in that sense. But one thing he did know for certain, was that he wanted to provide his children with the life he never had. Daichi and Koichi were growing up in a warm nest and were loved by both he and Kisuke. And that was all that mattered. He wanted to be there for his children and not an absent father like Daigo had been... 

Besides, he loved spending time with his sons and especially if it meant he got to teach them something new. But alas...like with the majority of the tasks he gave the kids, they grew tired of it and the result was always a near war.

“Daichi...” he repeated, feeling his patience shorten when said kid was shaking his head and uttering a mantra of, _‘No, no, no, no!’_ while Koichi was patting his shoulder in impatience. “Just one more,” he conceded. “I’ll help you.”

Sousuke had managed to turn Daichi so his son was facing the bull’s eye again, but with the little one’s legs imitating jello, Daichi was only standing up because Sousuke was holding him around the waist. It was quite a feat to palm Daichi’s wrist that was just as slack as the rest of the kid’s posture, while he was at the same time encouraging him to throw one more time. 

Koichi was also simultaneously prodding one of the shuriken in Sousuke’s shoulder and demanding, “Father, look. Father! Look!” 

“I’m talking to your brother, right now.” he attested specifically to Koichi, the toy’s plastic ends digging into his skin weren’t comfortable by any means.

Why yes, he was still adamant on having the last word, Daichi would throw one more time. His stubborn nature that was previously unmatched, unless Kisuke was in a particular mood to oppose him, was now tested on a daily basis. His twins were rather wilful.

And Daichi did throw, “Nah!” but it was more of a fling to the side as if his son wanted it all to be done. Which was not good enough, of course. 

So naturally when he told this to Daichi, the waterworks were an expected response. “You need to put some effort behind it, child. You were not even trying.”

For a second it was a cacophony of noises with Daichi discontentedly blabbering out, “Bu- I done!” and Koichi becoming frustrated with the lack of attention.

“Daishiiii!” Koichi emphasised “Stop! Father,” and Sousuke barely even registered when Koichi prodded the shuriken once again into his skin. “you look!”

To which Sousuke had to take a deep breath himself. Oh he had cursed his own decision to start a family on multiple occasions. Because he had severely underestimated taking care of a child, let alone twins. The baby stage had actually been fairly easy, crib clustered as they had been, Sousuke had been able to take some me-time as well.

While the toddler stage..., well, the twins needed constant supervision. And they were particularly vocal about what they didn’t want to do. Oh how he had been naive to think that children had no mind of their own...

With that said though, he wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world, not even the title of Soul King.

When Koichi got fed up, the little rascal abandoned his foamy bull’s eye entirely and decided to use his brother as target instead, to which Sousuke had to intervene. The toy bounced off of Sousuke’s arm and left a tiny puncture wound from where one of the sharp edges had dug into his skin. “What have I told you about doing that?” 

But Koichi didn’t register the fact that he was being scolded, only that he had successfully garnered attention. “Look!”

Yet the catapulting throw wasn’t much different from the previous dozen chucks. Even though Koichi glanced back at him with a face of awe.

Sousuke didn’t want his sons to sparkle with accomplishment when in fact there was nothing to celebrate. They needed to strive to get to the top and not be content with mediocre results. And more importantly, they needed to listen. 

“I told you to wait your turn,” He pointed at the foot-end of the bed. “And what do you do? You attack your brother, now you’re going in time-out for two minutes.”

“But!!” Sousuke waved a dismissive hand to Koichi’s scream of injustice, before pointing back in the direction his son had to go. “No!!” Koichi yelled and threw his shuriken into the ground, so the plastic toy got stuck in the wooden flooring, but the little one did still trudge off to what was dubbed as their time-out spot. 

It was a positive reinforcement that Kisuke thought to be both effective and harmless. It certainly came a long way from the authoritarian punishments that Sousuke had had to endure as a child. He had been used to something like a time-out, but it had included sitting with his knees on a ruler for hours on end while being flogged at the same time. 

While the twins, or should he say Koichi, because that twin was majorly the troublemaker, got a maximum of two minutes in a comfortable setting. Kisuke mostly gave a warning first, but Sousuke didn’t always have the patience to deal with that. Koichi was well aware of what would happen if he didn’t behave.

Besides, his son was seated on the bed and not forced to endure an uncomfortable posture. Koichi had crossed his arms over each other though, glower in full force.

And while Koichi sometimes had to be physically brought to his time-out, since he wasn’t always so cooperative, it never included a smack or a spanking.

Daichi had quieted down by then and was instead silently watching his brother. Which spurred Koichi on to bellow, “Don’ look!!!” and a pillow was thrown in their direction.

“Koichi.” Sousuke repeated as he caught the propelling object. Koichi then turned his back to them while Sousuke reinforced the reasoning of Koichi’s time-out. His son heard him just fine despite the shrug of his shoulders.

Focusing back on Daichi, Sousuke tried to correct Daichi’s flabby arms so he could guide the little one to a successful throw. “On the count of three,” he warned. “One, two-” And although Daichi had let go of the shuriken prematurely, the little one’s reiatsu launched it forwards and it hit bull’s eye.

“Oh!” Daichi gasped and looked back at him with a face full of surprise.

“I told you that you could do that.” Sousuke encouraged as Daichi went to inspect the target up close as if to check if it was really there. “One more time?” he asked.

Though Daichi was quick to respond, “No.” and when his son’s expression was about to waver into watery territory, Sousuke relented. 

“Alright.” he chuckled and watched his son move towards his ‘Doggy’. 

His brother’s success had garnered Koichi’s attention and the little one left his time-out spot, even though there were still a couple of seconds left. “You teach me.” Koichi grabbed at his arm.

“Listen,” he said and waited until Koichi was done with trying to get in the same stance as his brother. “I can’t steer your reiatsu. Daddy will have to do that, my reiatsu is locked.”

“No! Now!” Koichi was insistently tugging at his arm by then.

“Koichi,” if only he had a little zing of pressure to get Koichi out of that stubborn mindset...just a smidgen, nothing more. Yet even if he had access to his reiatsu, Kisuke wouldn’t have agreed with that sort of reinforcement... “you need to be able to summon your reiatsu towards the right pressure outlet.” He had captured Koichi’s wrists, annihilating his son’s reach to his arms, yet that only encouraged Koichi to escape his hold.

And then all of a sudden Koichi stopped his squirmy wiggles to free himself while Daichi lead his Doggy to the door.

With his sons so focused on what lay beyond their hotel room, Sousuke knew Kisuke had arrived, even before Daichi squealed, “Daddy!”

And not a minute later, a knock on the door resounded.

They were like little radars, their reiatsu sensing abilities were growing along to their little bodies. At least in response to familiar and identifiable reiatsu.

“Is it daddy?” he hyped up the twins while getting up to unlock the door. 

“Yesh!!” Daichi and Koichi both answered in unison.

The brim of Kisuke’s hat was revealed before the rest of his partner became visible while the twins tried to rush passed him in order to be the first one to greet daddy. Which had Kisuke bending down to tend to the rascals first before Sousuke received a quick peck on the lips. 

“Oh ho, what has happened here?” The mess of foam that had sufficed as their target had slumped down the second the door had opened.

“Practice.” Sousuke attested while Koichi was all too eager to show what he had learned.

The sobering reality of what their sons could be capable of was noted immediately by Kisuke, due to the shuriken that had lodged into the wooden flooring. “I’d like to keep everything intact before I’ll get an extra bill.”

Of course, the fastest way in which Kisuke could unplug their sons’ practice was when it threatened to cost money... 

“It was an accident.” Sousuke retorted while giving Koichi a particular look, whom in return started bugging Kisuke to teach him reiatsu. To which Sousuke had to explain the missing flaw behind Koichi’s propelling shurikens. 

The whole game was blown off then, because, “I don’t want them to start attacking each other.”

“They won’t.” Sousuke shushed. “They realise just fine that reiatsu is not to be used on each other.” Koichi sometimes forgot that principle of course... but that was just children testing boundaries.

With the game being stamped as a no go, Koichi would have long since protested high and low, but since Kisuke brought some groceries, including candy. The little ones were bribed into silence.

And Sousuke had to bite his teeth to remain quiet as well when he saw them both munching away on a rainbow coloured teeth rotting twizzler. 

“It’s just something small.” Kisuke urged. “Anyways,” and his voice pecked down a notch or two. “I’ve tested the wards in our house and I detected reiatsu.” Kisuke was already opening one of the metal suitcases that stored laboratory supplies. 

Oh no... Sousuke had hoped that the nightmare wouldn’t follow them into their home, they had always been cautious when leaving the house and wards had always been in place. So the chance of Soul Society catching up, even while dubbed as most wanted, was surreal. They had been safe for around two years, this couldn’t be happening. “Do you have any idea who it could be?”

“No, I still have to check...” An USB makeshift stick was plugged into a mini telescope, before Kisuke analysed the results.

Sousuke glanced back at the twins, whom didn’t seem to notice their tension, since Daichi had returned to playing with his stuffed animal and Koichi had taken to browsing through one of the children books.

“It’s unidentifiable.” Kisuke concluded with a sigh. 

Which meant, the intruder had hidden his reiatsu behind a kidou spell... Well, obviously.

“Don’t tell me that you’re going back today.” Sousuke had to wait a full minute before Kisuke finally locked eyes with him. The expression he was faced with told him enough. “I need you here with me.” he urged in a silent whisper. 

The thought of Kisuke leaving him and the kids alone while they were likely being kept an eye on was bringing back bad memories of when he had been completely defenceless against a member of the 12th division.

“I’ll go back tomorrow, Sousuke, I need to know who’s been shadowing us.”

“Don’t suddenly try to play the hero,” When Kisuke turned back to the telescope, Sousuke covered the lens with his palm to return his partner’s focus back unto him. “realise what is waiting for you here.” Sousuke nudged with his head at their children.

“I know.” Kisuke’s hand palmed his own and gave him a comforting squeeze. “I’m not trying to play the hero, I just need to know who’s targeting us.”

It could be an ambush... was on the tip of his tongue, yet Kisuke kept trying to shush his concerns with the promise that he was only going to surveil their house from a distance and that their hotel room would be warded off.

-0-

Kisuke had closely monitored and observed their house for the last six hours. Out of his Gigai, he had hidden himself in one of the shrubs of the apartment complex across from their house. 

There had been no suspicious activity within those hours, no reiatsu in the vicinity, no traps that he could sense, no beings entering or leaving the house,... Perhaps he should come back in the middle of the night?

He notified Sousuke throughout a message that he would be coming back to the hotel. He had managed to convince Sousuke to allow him this operation by buying two new phone numbers to keep constantly in touch. The threat of Soul Society having hacked into their old numbers shouldn’t scare them into silence entirely. And he could keep Sousuke up to date and vice versa. 

It had all just been speculation after all whether their old accounts had been tempered with or not. 

He was about to leave his hiding spot when he saw a flicker of light in their house. Did someone manage to get passed his notice? Or had that someone broken into their home? Their had been no signs of breaking and entering yesterday though...

Kisuke Shupo’d out of hiding and straight to their house and when he saw that their door had been forced open his heart dropped.

-0-

“It’s your brother’s turn.” Sousuke chided when Koichi was the one to tell his brother which card should be overturned. He then put his phone back on the nightstand, yet when he glanced back at the two beaming blonds, two earth/soil characters were paired. 

And that in the span of a couple of seconds?

Memory with simplified basic kanji characters was a perfect way to hone their short term memory. Kanji characters such as moon, sun, eye, mouth, ear, elemental signs... were anything but complicated. 

And yet the concept of the game was still quite foreign to Daichi. That twin would become anything but an overachiever in regards to theory, so Koichi had likely made use of his turned head to help his brother anyways, despite Sousuke’s reproving words. Koichi excelled in their theoretic lessons after all. While practical lessons were dominated by Daichi’s reiatsu, it was quite unfortunate that both qualities weren’t present in the both of them. Because then he could rightfully so call them his little geniuses.

Yet, those qualifications could be maintained and later on indoctrinated though, practice made perfect after all. Or so Sousuke was going to try and achieve with both of them. 

“No child, that won’t do.” he scolded again when Daichi chose two random cards instead of guiding his choice by his bother’s turn.

“Done?” Daichi questioned with a high pitched lilt behind his pacifier, wanting the game to be over as quickly as possible. 

“You’re not done until I tell you so-” In the midst of his statement Daichi was already beginning to work up his tears of protest when a knock interjected them. “Daddy?” he questioned the twins when they both had their heads turning to the corner, but habitual enthusiasm lacked in their expressions. 

Koichi shook his head while Daichi responded with a piqued, “No!”

Sousuke immediately put a finger to his lips in a silent demand to remain quiet while also gesturing to remain seated. He himself got off of the bed and quietly walked up to the door. There was no keyhole when their door was opened throughout an electronic keycard, so he put his ear to the surface.

_It was an ambush after all, and Kisuke hadn’t wanted to believe him..._

Yet the only thing he heard was Koichi’s footsteps toddling over the wooden floor. Sousuke gave a dismissive wave to stay put and repeated the gesture to be quiet, but Koichi responded, “Here!” in a loud whisper that was anything but the epitome of silence.

Sousuke startled slightly as one of the toy shuriken planted in the door with a loud thunk. He glanced back at Koichi whose arm was still outstretched. “There!” his son encouraged.

Had Koichi been trying to throw it over as defence?

He couldn’t help the smile that unconsciously broke free. Daichi and Koichi may not have been nurtured into little toy soldiers, but the concept of prevalent danger had the twins alert. 

Sousuke made another signal, trying to make it clear that he couldn’t do anything with the shuriken. Unless he could launch it with reiatsu, there was really no point to face any Shinigami with a children’s toy.

Quite embarrassing as well. He basically had to depend on his nearly three year old sons...

Daichi was peeking around the corner by then, but as soon as another knock sounded, the little one’s head disappeared again.

-0-

Kisuke had snuck into their home, silently following the rather loud noise that erupted from inside of his kitchen. Someone was probably dismantling his traps and reverse engineering their mechanisms. He was suddenly careful to touch any of his own wards, for fear of it being warped with a radar.

And when he glanced inside of his kitchen, ready to face their enemy, he was kind of surprised to see someone...ransacking his refrigerator? He approached the bunched over form, and as soon as black strands of hair peeked over the door, Kisuke had already summoned a Bakudo spell. 

A net sprang forth, seemingly out of nowhere, capturing the ransacking being in a ball of synthetic fibre that ate at reiatsu. It crashed into his kitchen table, splintering the wooden surface apart. The beam of Cero that shot out of the net, fruitlessly trying to destroy the material, made Kisuke do a double take on the black haired individual.

“Grimmjow?” he questioned uncertainly. 

“Ye motherfucker, what it this kind of restriction?” Grimmjow growled and only entangled himself further by trying to destroy the net. 

“My own creation, the more you struggle, the more it will burn away your reiatsu. Don’t use any pressure.” Kisuke looked inside of his opened refrigerator, apparently Grimmjow had not only invaded their home, but had made use of their food storage... “Weren’t you captured by Soul Society?”

“Tch... when I entered Karakura town yeah, but the fuckers couldn’t keep me for long.” the toothy grin Grimmjow threw him was at least something familiar about the other’s appearance. The leather jacket and jet black hair an odd combination when on Grimmjow at least. It kind of hadn’t clicked in Kisuke’s mind, but that animalistic like reiatsu should have been a dead giveaway. 

Unidentifiable reiatsu, of course, it had been an Arrancar, his wards were only set to identify Shinigami... 

When Grimmjow continued to struggle with the net instead of listening to his advice, he dissolved the kidou. 

“Reishi concentration in some parts of Japan won’t let you escape Soul Society’s watchful gaze, not even in a disguise. I thought I told you that.”

Grimmjow snorted and cracked his muscles as if to get out any kinks after his contortionistic entrapment.

“You’re not followed are you?” Kisuke reached out with his reiatsu, senses trying to pick up anything that could be amiss in the vicinity. 

“Ye think I’m stupid?!” Grimmjow snapped and then he tried to open his refrigerator again, but Kisuke was quick to prevent that from happening. “I’m hungry okay! I only had a small Hollow rat and that was two cities back.” 

“Then why are you signalled as a captive?” he gestured for Grimmjow to follow him upstairs into his attic, where he still had a small storage of reishi balls. That would satisfy Grimmjow’s appetite more than human food. 

“The fuck do I know? They were probably trying to lure in Kurosaki. He’s their most wanted now.” 

“What about me and Sousuke?”

“Clown face is still out to get you, but they aren’t that worried about Aizen, you’ve got him under control or so they say...”

Kisuke didn’t like the sound of that. What was that supposed to mean, he had Sousuke under control? They had a relationship and they were each other’s equal. The only manner in which he had Sousuke supposedly under control was throughout the reiatsu suppressors, but that was in no way shape or form done to undermine Sousuke.

Not really... 

-0-

“Aizen Sousuke?” said the voice from behind the door. It sounded familiar and yet Sousuke couldn’t quite conjure up a face to match the voice.

“Is u.” Koichi stated in that hushed tone that was anything but quiet while patting Sousuke’s leg. The little one had moved over towards him anyways...

Sousuke crouched down and whispered in Koichi’s ear to return to his brother, but his wilful child shook his head. So he picked Koichi up and physically put his son back on the bed.

The twin that had listened, Daichi, was hiding behind the bed with his stuffed animal in his arms.

Then another knock. “Azuchi Akihiko here.”

Kisuke’s superior?

Sousuke was already getting his phone, ready to dial Kisuke until, “I can feel the hostility in the wards, but I mean no harm, I would just like to ask you a favour.”

He hesitated, hovering over Kisuke’s name. 

_‘I mean no harm’_ Something that should be reassuring, yet it just triggered the opposite. He tried to reach for Benihime, but Koichi had abandoned his seat on the bed and was plainly walking in the way. It was also Koichi who actually handed him Kisuke’s zanpakuto. 

The moment Sousuke had her in hand, he could have sworn she was already responding. But he still murmured the enchantment that he could remember hearing as if it was yesterday, _‘Inquisition of the Crimson Princess of the Doors of Avalokitesvara.’_

Nothing seemed to work at first, might be because his concentration was actually on his children or because Benihime was not at all prepared to protect him as Kisuke had proclaimed...

His focus then slipped completely when he had to pull Koichi back by the scruff of the kid’s collar because his son was trying to run to the door for the umpteenth time.

At least he could still use the sword, he didn’t particularly need the spirit within...

“It’s about the Hogyoku.” Azuchi announced.

The Hogyoku. Sousuke unconsciously palmed the orb. In no way shape or form was he willing to give up the stone that he had fought so hard for.

And while the orb never brought forth what he initially craved, he still owned several things due to the Hogyoku. It was the orb that connected him and Kisuke, it was the orb that gave him the ability to give life. The orb had basically granted him all that he had ever deeply wished for. After losing Akemi and being confronted by the fact that the Taira clan, was his clan, Sousuke never thought to consider family as an important matter and yet the orb proved him wrong. 

“What made you think I would be willing to give you the orb?” He asked Azuchi, finally responding to the voice beyond the door.

He wasn’t asking Azuchi, because he was considering engaging the other’s request. As if he would be able to throw that all away? Never!

Was it curiosity then? Perhaps. Particularly on what kind of judgement Azuchi had on his character. Kisuke’s superior was their junior, so the defected noble must have grown up with the reputation that Sousuke had left behind. And in so must have quite the presumption about him.

Yet instead of being reminded of his past destruction, Azuchi rather told him, “You don’t need to give me the Hogyoku, I would like it if you made another Hogyoku, for me and my wife. I know that you are capable of creating your own orb.” 

False. As much as Sousuke would like to take all credit. It was all thanks to Kisuke. Their combined efforts had created the Hogyoku, the powerhouse as it was known to everyone. But the gift of life was solely Kisuke’s creation. 

He could try to search for the scribbles on the Hogyoku once again, but did he want to start that drama all over? And that for the benefit of someone else? No, never. If he had to break into Kisuke’s makeshift lab, it would only be for his own benefit.

In other words, Azuchi had a poor judge of his character.

And as if Azuchi could read his mind, “You don’t have to do it for free.” some card was shuffled underneath the door.

Sousuke was too late to grab Koichi as his son took the little card.

It was a business card with Azuchi’s contact information...

Sousuke snorted and was about to give the man his answer straight away when he heard Daichi gasping. His son was looking with wide eyes at something behind Sousuke. 

He actually literally felt a presence rise from behind him. And the second he glanced back, he was met with a woman he had only seen once, and that at the brink of death. Benihime.

A string attached itself to Sousuke and seemingly also connected to what lay beyond the door, judging by Azuchi’s fervent vows of meaning no harm.

It had Sousuke vaguely remembering the cost behind Kisuke’s bankai.

But that was not his intention. He couldn’t possibly have summoned someone else’s bankai... 

“I’m not asking for a regeneration, no one’s wounded.” Sousuke told Benihime, who in return kept unblinkingly holding his stare.

When his string seemingly threaded into three pieces with one of them still connected to him, Sousuke thought Benihime finally understood his request for help in general but when the broken threads then attached themselves to Daichi and Koichi, Sousuke tried to rip the pieces of string apart. “Not my children!”

-0-

“I swear Grimmjow if this is a set-up, you’ll end up as one of those fur rugs!” Kisuke yelled while using FlashStep to get back to the hotel as fast as possible. Grimmjow was hot on his heels and Kisuke heard a growled response gushing behind him along with the wind.

Benihime had been summoned by Sousuke, Kisuke could feel her energy coursing through his reiatsu system like fire. Meaning his partner was in grave danger or something was wrong with the kids... While just twenty minutes before everything was still okay...

Grimmjow enhanced his Sonido in order to catch up a bit. “The fuck I would do you dirty like that?! Your help after the war pulled me through, why the Hell would I-”

“I don’t know, Grimmjow!” Anything was a possibility, even the unthinkable. Would Grimmjow ever betray them? Maybe, a reemerging grudge against Aizen’s past actions could have buried their truce. Grimmjow hadn’t been thinking straight after the thing with Ichigo, so Soul Society might have been seen like the greater good. 

But, right at that moment Kisuke wasn’t thinking straight either. He was incredibly nervous on what kind of scene he would come upon and he was beating himself up for leaving Sousuke alone.

When the hotel came into his view, he could already see the energy of Benihime’s silhouette hovering around the area of their hotel room. He sped through the hallway and when met with Azuchi standing in front of their hotel door, he simply rammed himself against the man so that they basically crashed right through the opposite wall. Hands clutched in Azuchi’s front robes, Kisuke pulled himself and his previous superior back up. “What have you done?!”

“I haven’t done anything, I swear.” Azuchi’s plea was a rambling mess of words when Kisuke was still shaking him. Azuchi’s reiatsu was only faintly pushing back, as if surrendering.

Grimmjow grabbed at Azuchi’s hair, practically breaking his neck at that angle when Kisuke still had a hold of him. “I’ll rip out his jugular!” 

Kisuke tried to make it obvious that he didn’t want to kill Azuchi necessarily, at least not until he knew what had happened. But he couldn’t quite make that clear with the crying and yelling from beyond the hotel door.

“Go to your mate and cubs!” Grimmjow growled.

Right, instead of worrying about Azuchi’s safety, he should be making sure that Sousuke and the kids were okay.

He barged right into the room, ripping the wooden door from its hinges. And from the noises that had been present, Kisuke had expected an intruding force to have attacked his family, but definitely not the sight of Sousuke charging at Benihime? Which had spurred on Koichi to do the same with his Shuriken apparently.

Benihime was not happy with the situation, that much Kisuke could feel resonating from her. Well, she had locked Sousuke into her protection, had accepted Sousuke, but this was how she was repaid?

And Daichi was not just crying, but screaming. Kisuke immediately took their petrified son on an arm while dismissing Benihime. He would talk to her later on, first he needed to make Sousuke understand what had happened.

“How dare you!”

But Sousuke just suddenly turned on Kisuke. Which was more than a little infuriating when he was holding their son. Sure, Sousuke struck at his side that wasn’t holding Daichi, but with the little one squirming and trying to reach for Sousuke, a moment of inattention could still severely hurt their kid.

He immediately covered the twins in a protective kidou spell while also simultaneously pushing Koichi out of the way when the little one only followed Sousuke’s example. Sousuke was being a bad guide to their children at that moment!

“What is wrong with you?!” Kisuke summoned reiatsu to catch his zanpakuto’s blade, as it returned in his direction with another swing. As if Benihime would ever agree in wounding him... Actually, yeah, she would. Her mood was as fickle as Sousuke’s sometimes...

With the difference in their strength, Sousuke couldn’t pull Benihime from his enhanced grasp and instead tried to wrench Daichi from his arms. Which Kisuke didn’t allow either. In fact he put an end to Sousuke’s crazy antics by removing Sousuke’s mobility with a harmless Bakudo spell. 

“Calm down for a second!” he yelled above Daichi’s hysterics.

-0-

“Benihime had not been about to hurt them, in fact she was protecting them.” Kisuke pleaded with Sousuke.

They had been thrown out by the previous hotel owners and Kisuke was of course held accountable for all the damages... He wasn’t about to escape from that responsibility anyways.

Besides, switching hotels was better in their current situation, even if Grimmjow swore that Soul Society was only looking to capture Ichigo.

Nor would he have done it differently to avoid the extra costs. He after all hadn’t known what had laid beyond their closed hotel door. Yet it had just been Benihime preparing to anchor Sousuke and the twins to Azuchi, should Azuchi have attacked. Making sure that the regenerative swapping technique could be utilised.

But Sousuke had seen it differently, Kisuke couldn’t blame his partner, Benihime was a difficult one to figure out. Since Benihime wouldn’t hesitate to hurt Kisuke, because he was considered the wielder. She was a sacrificial type of sword, she just tested him, made sure that he was worth to ‘serve’ her. He apparently always had a knack for relatively abusive Soul Mates. He was simply masochistic... 

He couldn’t deny that it might have been a traumatic experience, especially for the twins, but they shouldn’t grow up fearing Benihime. She would forever protect them, as was her duty as well due to being his zanpakuto.

Kisuke tried to sit down on the edge of the bed that Sousuke occupied with Daichi. Daichi was currently sleeping soundly in Sousuke’s arms, a huge change from the hysteric state that Daichi had still been in mere seconds ago.

He could imagine the impact the spectacle might have had on the kids since he himself was still reeling from the fact that Sousuke had turned on him, with his sword nonetheless, creating the wrong impression entirely in front of their children. They had been fighting a mutual enemy so to speak, but it had taken a dreadful turn. 

With it came the problem that he hadn’t at all been focused on what had transpired in the hallway. Azuchi had somehow escaped Grimmjow’s clutches and so he never did get his own clarification about Azuchi’s presence.

Because Sousuke was still vehemently refusing to talk to him.

Kisuke stretched out his hand to pull a comforting hand through Daichi’s hair, but Sousuke pushed his palm away.

“Sousuke, please...”

Koichi had been relatively okay after the incident, the hyperactive sunshine in Koichi had dimmed and his son had clung to Sousuke at first, just like Daichi had done. But now, in their new hotel room, the little rascal was his rambunctious self again. Though inspired by the incident, since Koichi was fighting an invisible opponent...

He sighed and glanced at Sousuke who was browsing through a book. “Your glasses...” he muttered and slipped from the small spot on the bed that Sousuke allowed him, to get his partner’s spectacles.

Sousuke’s eyes connected with his over the rim of the book, the spitfire within his lover was still alighting those brown eyes with pure fury.

“I swear, Benihime was only preparing to protect you all, would I ever willingly endanger my own family? We fought so hard for us, Sousuke, why would I destroy that?” he offered Sousuke’s glasses, but when his lover made no motion to take them, Kisuke put them beside Sousuke on the bed.

Sousuke’s eyes nonchalantly flickered back to the pages within the book.

It was going to take some time...

When he saw his cane moving just out of his peripheral vision, he quickly took Benihime out of Koichi’s hands. “No, zanpakuto are no toys, Koichi.” Even when Benihime was covered by the cane, Kisuke could feel her red hot anger heating up at his touch, as if in warning.

Oh man, both of his Soul Mates were enraged and that while he actually hadn’t done anything...

“You know what, let me explain the purpose of a zanpakuto.” he said to Koichi and gathered a piece of paper and something to write to explain it to his son. Well, if no one wanted to talk to him, except Koichi, he better make the whole fiasco a lesson for his son. 

He was first contemplating on how much he should tell Koichi, because the whole making of an Asauchi, and the zanpakuto initially being a melting pot of Souls, was perhaps a little creepy for a near three year old...

At least it was better than Sousuke’s Kyouka Suigetsu, who was made of one Soul, his brother nonetheless. He didn’t want Koichi to get the impression that he could make Daichi into a sword or something like that... Siblings could throw a war over a piece of gum after all.

So he kept his explanation rather vague, plain and simple. When a strong Soul reached a certain maturity and strength level, they would go to a school where they would receive a basic sword, the Asauchi, which would eventually turn into a zanpakuto. Growing along to the wielder. 

He had drawn a sketch of an Asauchi and a couple of different zanpakuto to make it a little easier to understand, but Koichi seemed a lot more entertained by his ‘drawing’ skills than his story. 

He chuckled along to Koichi’s giggles. At least it was funny. He dared a glance at Sousuke, whose lips had been curled up, endeared by their entertainment, but as soon as Sousuke realised that he was being watched, his lover returned to the book.

Sousuke was wearing the glasses, there was that at least. The fiery storm of fire between them hadn’t perhaps been extinguished yet, but it had dwindled into a stubborn flame.

The knock on their hotel room and the pressure that accompanied it, made Kisuke mumble a, “Grimmjow,” so Sousuke could sink back against the pillow instead of tensing up and potentially waking up Daichi. 

Grimmjow’s fidgeting slumped over form greeted him almost immediately with a, “Can I borrow some money?” 

Kisuke had agreed to pay a room for a couple of days, just so Grimmjow could get his life back in order. So why would there be need for extra pocket money? “I’ve given you those reishi balls.” he reminded. “You don’t need any human food.”

He was prepared to help Grimmjow along, but there was a limit to his charity of course...

“It’s not for food.” it was growled under a mumble and Grimmjow refused to look him in the eyes.

“I’m not giving it for any alcohol either.” Absolutely not. He couldn’t tell if Grimmjow had bettered his life ever since cutting off contact, but why else would Grimmjow need money for? 

Koichi ran at full speed passed him to throw one of his toy shuriken at Grimmjow. It bounced off of Grimmjow’s leather jacket to which Koichi attached himself to Grimmjow’s leg, trying to pull the Arrancar down or whatever Koichi was even trying to accomplish while making growling noises...

“Koichi.” Kisuke said as Grimmjow was literally shaking Koichi off of his leg.

“Shit, Aizen’s monsters grow like freaking Menos.”

No, just at a normal human rate actually... But Koichi could act like a near Menos sometimes, or should he say menace.

“Shouldn’t-” Kisuke startled as Sousuke’s voice sounded right from behind him. “you be putting all your energy into confronting Kurosaki-san?”

Kisuke glanced behind him at Sousuke, dreading the fact that Sousuke would rally up the feud between Grimmjow and Ichigo rather than try to bury the hatchet.

“It’s really none of-” _our business..._ Kisuke wanted to respond, yet Grimmjow had leaped on Sousuke’s opportunity to enlarge the wedge. 

“That dickhead can jump of a fucking cliff, the next time I’m seeing him I’ll Cero his balls off!”

“Language.” Sousuke scolded and bumped right passed Kisuke to pull Koichi away from a struggling Grimmjow. “Behave, child.” the way Sousuke snapped his fingers in the direction of the bed made Kisuke think of a dog owner commanding their pet... Koichi wasn’t bothered by it, not in the slightest, their cheeky son had a wide grin directed at them while skipping back in the room. “A bit late for that when he has reproduced already.”

“If that spawn is gonna be anything like his father, Ichigo can be really fucking proud.” Grimmjow spat. 

“My thoughts exactly. The Shiba genes-”

“Anyways!” Kisuke interfered before Sousuke could start a march, while brandishing pitchforks, towards the Kurosaki household. “Here is some pocket money, Grimmjow, don’t you dare burn it up on alcohol, I will know.” he warned before closing the door in his face.

That was that.

Sousuke gave him one of those nonchalant stares, before turning his back on Kisuke.

Oh well, still no sound apparently.

When Sousuke disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the door open, Kisuke first checked up on the kids. And was relieved to see that Daichi was still napping while his brother was reenacting some make-believe fight. Before he followed Sousuke into the bathroom.

He silently watched Sousuke fussing around with his appearance through the mirror. The evil side-eyes were noted though... 

“Sousuke, I’m really sorry okay, I should have-”

“ **You should** have remained here,” Sousuke’s vexed spirit shot out through narrowed eyes that were fixated on him throughout the mirror. The faucet was leaking water and instead of cleaning his glasses, Sousuke let the water run, much too focused on transferring his anger.“with us, instead of running off.”

“Okay, I shouldn’t have done that. But it was also to our advantage that I was surveilling our house, if Soul Society had gotten a hold of us, we had to leave town.” Obviously. If their city become a hotspot, reishi concentration would force them into a different city before they managed to get targeted.

“It could have been an ambush and you would have been too late...” Sousuke trailed off. 

Benihime would have protected them. Kisuke could repeat that over and over again, as he had done throughout his apologies. But not until the storm of emotions within Sousuke had dwindled. 

Besides, there was another pressing issue he would like an answer to. “Then what was Azuchi doing here?” 

He would have expected Sousuke to fall back into a silent state, kind of like a punishment, since his lover had taken to cleaning his glasses. But then Sousuke told him, “He wanted me to create the Hogyoku.”

“What?!” That Azuchi even dared to ask that! Apparently Sousuke wasn’t the only one trying to create a wedge between people. “I’ll let him immediately know how much I appreciate that.” 

“No,” But Sousuke took a hold of his arm before he could even summon his FlashStep. “you will not. You’re staying with us now.”

Kisuke hadn’t promised that yet though, but since the silent treatment had gone over fairly quickly, he shouldn’t really test Sousuke’s patience now. “Alright, fine, I won’t, but you best believe if he ever shows his face again...” he plastered himself against Sousuke’s back and hid in Sousuke’s shoulder when his lover’s glower was still heavily centred on him.

Well at least affection wasn’t out of the question, because wet palms settled on his own that he had wound around Sousuke’s waist.

Sousuke’s palms disappeared just as soon though, but he didn’t squirm out of Kisuke’s grasp, so Kisuke only tightened his hold on Sousuke with a squeeze. He rather didn’t leave his family alone and helpless, but someone had to go out to buy groceries, they couldn’t survive on take-out all the time. Not to mention, they needed to be aware of what was happening around them.

He thought back on what Grimmjow had said about Sousuke supposedly not being registered as a danger anymore... And that did have him momentarily condemning the suppressors. Propping his chin up on Sousuke’s shoulder, his eyes automatically went towards Sousuke’s wrist bands. 

But that sentiment was still overshadowed by a fear of Sousuke running off and that was more than enough to excuse his hold on Sousuke.

Sousuke was at that point breaking out of his physical hold.

“I would like to take a bath.”

Kisuke reluctantly let go of his lover, but he did start Sousuke’s bath, before turning back to give Sousuke’s shoulder a kiss. “Sure, relax a bit, while I take care of the kids.” When Sousuke then faced him somewhat, expecting a full-blown kiss, Kisuke was only too eager to give Sousuke some loving.

Alright, everything was still alright.

\----

Sousuke waited until the bathroom door was closed before letting some of that tension leave his shoulders. The running water of his bath did help in finding his zen again.

It was difficult to express how his utter dependancy on Kisuke made him anxious of all that he used to write off as insignificant. And every time he was confronted with his lack of power, it only enhanced that fear. Which did seem to deteriorate with every single incident. 

And now with his children’s powers in full bloom, and not being able to teach them the tricks of reiatsu, was making him slightly bitter.

As he was undressing, Azuchi’s business card fell out of his pocket and with a quick glance at the phone number, he sent the man a message about his unwillingness to create another Hogyoku.

He didn’t owe Azuchi an explanation, but he rather had Azuchi disappearing out of their lives and a blunt response might do the trick. Or so he thought.

Sousuke then stepped into the hot water, letting his fretting thought drift away with a relaxing soak.

Yet as soon as he got out of his bath, he noticed that he had a message. ‘I have another proposition: instead of creating the Hogyoku, why don’t you sell the properties of the current one? You didn’t want another child, so act as a surrogate instead. You don’t have to do this for free.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It wasn’t meant to be updated and yet... I had been diving back into Hope and Daichi and Koichi just kind of migrated me back to Atonement. So I worked on the next chapter, still not intending to update it, and just keep it to myself. And then the chapter was done and I thought it such a shame not to share it... XD I hope this counts as a late Christmas Present, and if you don’t celebrate Christmas it can be a winter present ;) 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't understand  
> Where all of this is coming from  
> I thought that we were fine (Oh we had everything)  
> Your head is running wild again  
> My dear we still have everythin'  
> And it's all in your mind (Yeah but this is happenin')
> 
> Pink ft Nate Ruess : Just give me a reason


End file.
